Apprenticeship
by Moon's-Wing
Summary: "This is such bullshit," the boy grumbled while the animals drank. "Why did they have to get pissy with witches all of a sudden?"
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Hello! This one's based on a short comic done by the amazing and talented kisu-no-hi on Tumblr. It's eruri, AU, taking place in Salem, Mass circa 1690, a time famed as the 'Salem Witch Trials.'

Enjoy.

* * *

Erwin watched the two on the other side of the small table, peering over his book. Where Levi pulled this seemingly-endless patience for a kid not even technically his apprentice was beyond him. He never would have thought his lover the type to tolerate children of any age, kind as he was, but since Eren had first shown up almost a year ago, wanting to know everything Levi could teach him, the raven-haired man hadn't lost his temper with him once, even on the things he continuously stumbled over.

Like now. Kid couldn't remember the difference in peppermint and chamomile and they went over this so often _Erwin _knew the answer, but held his tongue, pretending to read while the boy was quizzed. Poor guy had the book with all the information clutched in his sweaty hands, but he'd have to be a lot more stumped before he'd be allowed to look in it.

"Eren," Levi stated evenly, reaching out to swat the other's fingernails picking at the table. "Calm down. You know this."

"I- I know they both help with you don't feel good, but…" he trailed, eyes on the wall of drying herbs and flowers behind his teacher. He seemed to be putting something together in his head. "Chamomile also helps you sleep."

A small smile tugged Levi's lips. "Yes. Very good." The boy brightened. "Of which we're also getting low. Run out to the garden and get a bundle." The mayor's wife had been having trouble with that very malady, and had been by at least once every other day for the tea Levi made. Eren jumped to his feet and was out the door, nearly forgetting to close it again behind him. "Shitty brat," the shorter man chuckled, getting up himself, but to sit across the blonde's lap. Erwin gladly sat back to allow the other space to straddle him and fold his legs on the chair on either side of his own. "I do hope you two weren't cheating again."

"Me? Signaling the kid? Levi, I'm appalled you think I would do something so underhanded," the larger man replied, wrapping his arms around him.

"I'll bet."

"Seriously, this time it was all him. Hand to God. Or Goddess, in your case?"

The other's blue eyes rolled, leaning in for a kiss. Levi didn't say much, but he always got his point across.

Hoof beats were getting closer to the house. Both groaned, and the shorter man got up to see who his visitor was.

Eren's father. Wonderful. "Good day, Pastor Jeager," he said pleasantly, coming outside.

"I've come to collect my son," the man stated flatly, not dismounting.

Levi put a soothing hand to the animal's muzzle. His rider's irritation was coming right down to him, making the poor thing uneasy, continuously stepping. He seemed to calm at the small gesture of reassurance. "As Eren rode out himself this morning, that was really not necessary."

"His mother would like him to actually be home for dinner and asked me to retrieve him."

"I see." He didn't know if the man's words were true or not, but Eren wasn't going to be happy. "I'll get him." Turning away, he rounded to the back of the small house where the garden was. The brunette already had half of what was requested of him. "Eren. Your father's here."

"So?" the teen replied, not moving from his task.

"He says your mother would like you home this evening."

"I'll get home when I get home."

"Eren, behaving this way puts me in a very difficult position. And you in a very childish one."

The other pursed his lips, but stood, handing the small bundle to his teacher. "Levi," he spoke slowly. "I- I'll be of age in a couple months. Could… Could I live here with you and Erwin? Or would that be…?"

"I'm sure we can find a place for you, if that's what you want," the other assured him. "Just be certain you've fully considered the repercussions an action like that would have on the rest of your life. I don't know about your mother, but your father's made it plain he doesn't care for me, and people generally don't come out here unless they want something."

"But you like helping them. And they always have some way to pay you."

Levi sighed, smiling. "Not really the point I was making."

"I know. See you tomorrow?"

"Mm. Off with you."

Eren went off to get his horse, and Levi went back inside the house. "It seems we may have a roommate in a couple months."

"Kid wants to move in here, doesn't he?" Erwin asked, placing a marker in his book.

"Part of me is surprised he hasn't tried already, not that I would blame him," the shorter man answered, tying off what the boy had gathered and adding it to the collection on the wall. "I can't imagine trying to live with that man."

"The pastor is a good man, just… suspicious. Especially when he thinks someone is messing with his family. I'm pretty sure he thinks God actually does forbid Eren have outside interests." He pulled the other back to him, regaining their previous position. "You should know he refused to go to service yesterday."

"He what?"

"I was hoping he'd tell you himself, but instead did a lovely job avoiding it."

Levi groaned, burying his face in his lover's chest.

"Regretting letting him in now?"

"No," he sighed, raising his head again. Be it fortunate or not, he didn't think he'd ever regret the day he'd spotted a bright pair of green eyes spying through the window. "Everything has to come full circle, and Eren's pure curiosity is a thing to be envied. I just wish the brat would exercise some common sense."

Erwin chuckled, running a hand through the other's raven strands. "You just care about him," came the correction.

"Same thing. Now, are you just going to tempt me with that giant dick, or do I get to play with it?"

The blonde fought hard not to laugh at the bluntness. "Maybe I just want to see what a writhing mess I can turn you into right here," he replied evenly, but thrust up against him.

A soft cry elicited from the other's lips, flushing immediately.

"Look at you," the taller man groaned. "I bless the day you told me you prefer men."

"N-Now you do."

"It may have taken me some time to come around, but I'm so glad I did."

"Erwin, if you don't stick that in me right now…"

"A little difficult to do through your clothes," he said, gently pushing the other to stand, arms still wrapped around his neck to hold steady while necessary clothing was removed. There were times they took it slow, eased into it- this was clearly not going to be one of those times.

Levi sat on his lover's lap again, rubbing his ass against the thick member. "You really do want it today, don't you?" Erwin nearly cooed, running a hand along the other man's panting jaw.

The reply wasn't with words, only reached behind himself to further press and rub the blonde's hard member against his entrance.

"I guess so," he breathed, reaching as well to insert a couple fingers into his needy lover.

Levi grasped him all the more tightly at the contact, a longing moan escaping his throat. "Erwin, Erwin, _please_," he panted.

"You're sure?"

He nodded, adding anyway, "Yes, _yes_."

"Don't you think you should get it wet first? I don't want to hurt you."

Disgruntled but undeterred, Levi carefully left his lover's lap again, this time to lower his hot mouth over the blonde's throbbing cock.

Erwin was the one groaning now, doing what he could not to buck his hips into his lover's throat. Levi might be all right with a lot of things, but nearly making him throw up wasn't one of them- he'd found that one out the hard way. "O-Okay, Levi."

The shorter man licked his lips, coming back up to kiss the other man fully, moaning loudly as he entered him. His entire body nearly shook even as it welcomed the length inside, his own twitching between them.

Erwin rubbed his lover's lower back as he began to move, slow and easy until the other started thrusting back on him, then picking up his pace. He almost felt bad when the other came, but didn't relent, even as Levi's voice filled the small house, fingernails digging into his skin as he clung to his sanity until he rounded from oversensitivity back to another mind-searing orgasm- this time followed by his own.

Neither of them could move after, neither of them wanted to, panting and heaving against each other. Erwin smiled, feeling the other's body start to go limp, he was falling asleep, fast. That was okay. Once he was sure his own footing wouldn't be compromised, he kicked his pants off the rest of the way and carried Levi to the bedroom.

He was definitely passed out by then, barely flinching when his lover laid him down, even cleaned him and himself up. After changing, the larger man decided food was a good idea; he was hungry and knew Levi would be when he woke in an hour or so.

He was almost done making the suppawn porridge when he heard hoof beats approaching the house, not entirely surprised when Eren burst into the house- one would think he'd have learned his lesson by now, all the times the poor kid had walked in on them. "Where's Levi?" he demanded.

"Resting."

"Wore him out again, didn't you, you incubus?"

"Eren," his teacher's voice sighed, one of Erwin's shirts easily covering his lithe form. "Stop calling my lover a demon; it's annoying."

"But I'm just-"

"Getting mad at him because he did as I asked. Why are you here?" he added, sitting at the table, coincidentally where he'd been mauled only a few hours earlier.

Eren's despair was clear in his green eyes. "Are you mad I'm here?"

"I'm mad because I'd bet any money you fought with your father again. Sit. What happened?"

"I really tried this time, I swear I did," the teenager sighed, plopping down in the chair across from his teacher. "I wasn't rude or sarcastic and even listened when he talked. Mom must've thought it was going well too, cause when we sat down to eat, she asked me how things were going here." He paused a Erwin set down a bowl in front of each of them before sitting by his lover himself; it was getting obvious the kid hadn't eaten yet. Eren picked up the spoon, shifting the contents around. "Dad tried too, I think. I think he just doesn't like that I look up to someone more than him."

"…I suppose you shouldn't look up to anyone more than your parents, but it does happen," the older man replied, swatting his apprentice's hand when his fingernails starting picking at the edge of the table. Erwin constructed not only all the furniture but the house itself; the brat wasn't going to maim it.

"Did it to you?"

Brat was brazen with the questions, but Levi actually kind of liked that he wasn't afraid to ask. Even if it was none of his fucking business, not at this point. "I'm an orphan, Eren, you know that."

"Yeah, but, how did you learn all this?"

The raven-haired man's hand went for his lover's under the table. "I met someone who taught me."

"Did they live here too?"

"No. Eren, you need to talk to your father calmly, perhaps with a mediator."

"You?"

"The answer to that should be obvious."

Green eyes lifted to the blonde. "He likes you, sorta."

Erwin scoffed. "Probably because he doesn't know we're having sex." No one outside those present knew that, not that there wasn't rumors. And despite that Eren tolerated it, he didn't seem to be a fan of it. He didn't seem to be a fan of sex in general, actually. Weird kid. "He'd probably still accuse me of favoritism."

"All I can think then is Mom, but he doesn't really listen to her when he's mad," the boy muttered, hoof beats coming upon the house.

Levi rose quickly to change, Erwin to get the door, Eren gritting his teeth and praying it wasn't his father.

"Good evening," Erwin greeted a well-dressed woman with Eren's dark brown hair.

"Good evening," she smiled softly. "Would my son happened to be here?"

"Please come in," he told her, stepping aside to hold the door for her. Said son hadn't moved from where he sat, still numbly playing with his food.

The third man emerged from the bedroom with clothes that fit him- this wasn't the first time he'd had to quickly make a change of appearance; people showed up unannounced all the time. "Levi," she continued to smile, holding out her hand. "It's good to see you again."

He took it, giving it a kiss. "Mrs. Jeager. Eren speaks very highly of you."

"'Course I do," the boy muttered. "She's my mom."

"Erwin," Levi said, taking the larger man by the shirt. "The garden needs work; give me a hand, won't you?" The blonde man clearly had no choice in the matter, and were all but out the door before he even finished speaking, but the gesture was nice.

"How pissed is Dad?"

"About the same as you," she replied, taking the spot Levi had left empty. "Sitting around moping that he can't think before he speaks." When the teen didn't offer anything further, she added, "Levi certainly knows when to leave a room, doesn't he?"

"…He's good at reading people. Probably getting good and sick of me whining about Dad, too."

"If all you say about him is true, I doubt that. He's been a good friend to you."

"…Yeah." Eren dared glance up at his mother. "He... he suggested it might help me and Dad to have a mediator to get stuff talked out."

"That's a very good idea."

"I was thinking you, but Erwin too, cause-"

"That only happened once, Eren."

"Once was too much."

The woman sighed. "Fine. I'm sure your father will agree to that. Would you come home with me now? We can get this all worked out tomorrow, or whenever Mr. Smith is available." She stood, and her son wordlessly followed her out of the house.

Outside though, he had to bite his tongue before he laughed. Levi actually did have Erwin weeding. "Didn't I just do that yesterday?"

"You missed a spot. Erwin's got it, though," the shorter man stated. "Heading back home?"

As far as the teen was concerned, he was exactly where he belonged, but he got the message. "Yeah. Um, Erwin-"

"Just let me know when," the other man said, standing and brushing off his hands.

"Thanks."

"Yes, thank you," the woman replied. "And it was very nice to meet you."

"Feel free to come by more often," Levi offered.

She gave a nod and turned to leave with her son. "They seem very nice," she offered on the way home. It had been awhile since she'd been out to the house, not since she'd been pregnant with her son. Erwin she saw at service, but hadn't really been able to talk to since that time, either. "Unless they're was just like that because I'm your mother."

"No, Levi's actually pretty chatty, just doesn't find a lot of people he likes chatting to. That's what Erwin says."

"I see. So you think he meant that? To come by more often?"

"I wouldn't doubt it. I think he lives way out from necessity, not choice, but I could be wrong. He's pretty tight-lipped about his past. I've tried getting him to talk about it-"

"You shouldn't push people, Eren."

"I know. It just kind of happens. He's pretty good at redirecting me. Doesn't just cut me off and start yelling."

"You do the same thing, Eren."

"I _know_," he sighed, slumping forward on his horse. "This is gonna sound awful, but I'm actually a lot calmer around Levi, so I'm less of a jerk, but he seems to piss Dad off just by existing!"

"Oh, your father's just jealous. He acted the same way when he thought there was another man interested in me while we were courting."

"He doesn't… think I'm trying to replace him, does he?"

"Have you given him a reason to believe you're not?"

"I… guess I haven't. I was so focused on what a jerk he's being, I guess… huh."

"It's a hit to his pride. He wants you to have your own life, we both do, but he had hoped you'd follow in his footsteps. You really hurt him not going to service, especially since it seemed like that was the intention."

Eren sighed. "Two months from being an adult and I'm still a stupid kid."

"It comes with experience, Love. We don't just hit eighteen and know everything."

"That's good to know."

The woman smiled, but was sure at least part of her son was serious. There were younger children in town, but no one really his age; being a teenager was difficult enough without having to try and figure it all out on your own. "Did you mean it when you said you were going to live there?"

"Levi said it was okay, as long as I was sure about it. And I know I'm disappointing Dad, especially with all the rumors about them, but I really can't see myself doing what he does. I'm not great with the 'guiding people' thing. And a lot of people depend on Levi, despite what some think of him. It'd be awful if no one kept going after him. And this, I think I can get right."

She smiled again, dismounting as the reached the small stable, ruffling his hair. "When we go inside, tell your father all that, exactly like that, and just maybe there can be an end to all this tension."

Eren took a deep breath. "That'd be nice."

* * *

The man listened quietly while his son spoke (under his wife's watchful eye), waiting until he was done before voicing anything himself. Once he had, though, Eren wished he hadn't. "Are the rumors about those two true?"

"Dad, all I pay attention to is what Levi knows about healing. I care as much about his personal life as I do you and mom's." Should such a thing exist. It wasn't really a lie; he wished daily he'd never walked in on the two of them, never heard moaning from the bedroom, and those just gross kisses when-

"You know better than that, Eren. I'm a pastor; I know when someone's avoiding an answer. I don't ask because I care about them personally, you've made it plain on several occasions what your thoughts on any sort of relationship are. I only what to know what you're exposed to."

Eren bit his lip. This didn't feel right. "They're close," he finally submitted. His mother could have said as much of her short visit, and did agree. That seemed to satisfy the man.

"Well then, for the next two months, until you do move, I want you home by dinner. I imagine we'll be seeing a lot less of you after that."

"I'll still visit," the teenager promised. "Can I go tell Levi now?"

"Let the poor horse rest. You can tell him when you undoubtedly go over in the morning."

He pouted, but relented. "Yeah. Okay."

* * *

Both men were relieved to hear of the resolution the next morning, but were just as alarmed as Eren that his father had been asking about them. "It doesn't seem right that a pastor would be fine with this, let alone willingly allow his son subjected to it," Levi spoke, lifting his eyes to Eren. "All you said was that we're close?"

"Yeah. I figured even a blind man could see that much."

"Fair enough," he chuckled. "Let's get you ready for the day then, since you're officially my apprentice now, with your parent's blessings and everything." He stopped another laugh at how bright the other's eyes became at the admission. This shitty brat, practically standing at attention and hanging on his every word. Ridiculous.

"Actually," Erwin interrupted, his own head working. "If Eren's going to be living here, it'd be kind of mean to have in the house, especially with that deep hatred of intimacy."

"Just the sex part!" the teen corrected in irritation, but the other only smiled.

"Why do you suggest, then?" his lover asked. "He's not sleeping outside."

"I'm not suggesting that he do. I'm suggesting he get his own little place in back."

Eren's jaw went slack. He knew Erwin was a carpenter, built and of course repaired many houses, but to build him one? Just like that?

"Nothing fancy, just a couple rooms, but I think you'll manage. There's already the basics there since I'm not supposed to be sleeping here. I'd really just have to add on a bedroom that'll never get used."

The green-eyed male was still at a loss. Erwin was sitting at the table, though, so it was pretty easy to wrap his arms around his neck in gratitude.

"Uh-oh. He's hugging me, Levi; what do I do?"

"Hug back, you moron," the other man sighed with another snicker. Sure, Eren wasn't exactly affectionate, but Erwin didn't have to make it weird.

"Thank you," the teen muttered, pulling back.

"Hey, you still have to help," the larger man said.

"Of course! Well, I won't know what I'm doing, but I'll try."

Erwin laughed, ruffling the brunette head. "I'll let you two get to work; I have plans to draw up."

"And I have a teenager to mentally scar," Levi stated.

"Huh?" said teenager asked.

"There's a basement in this house, Eren, and you just earned the right to see it. As well as hear a story."

Eren knew the house had a basement. Levi had also told him if he ever put even a foot over the threshold without permission, he'd hand him a fate worse than death. Eren asked when he had permission; Levi told him he didn't. And he'd been good all this time, not daring to give the door more than a glance, and it was paying off! He walked down behind Levi, both with candles in hand, and… wow. It smelled good entering the house, between drying herbs and Erwin's cooking, but it just smelled awesome down here. There wasn't anything spectacular about the space- dirt floor, a couple small tables littered with various items he didn't know yet, and a smaller one still, in the far corner. All had been meticulously made- Erwin's work, no doubt. Most of the furniture in the house was. Levi gave that last area the tiniest of acknowledgements before speaking- so tiny Eren nearly missed it. "There's a word for what I am, Eren, a word that doesn't always have the most positive of connotations."

Green eyes settled on him. "Witch, right?"

Levi shook his head in humor. "Your brain blossoms right when I least expect it to. Yes. And those that are the reasons for the negative connotations, they are not considered actual practioners of the craft. They've sullied, turned it into something unnatural and horrific."

"You're talking like this is something like religion."

"For many it is. For me it is. But it's hardly prerequisite. Erwin did mention you skipped service last week, but I had a feeling that had very little to do with the service itself."

"Y-Yeah. Just being around Dad, it was…"

"Relax, Eren, I'm not trying to convert you, just trying to understand where you stand."

"…I'll let you know when I know."

"Fair enough," he replied, taking a spot on a very comfortable-looking blanket spread out near the smallest table. "Have a seat; I believe I promised you a story."

Eren did as was requested, but said, "You don't have to."

"I know. But I should," the other replied. "As I have told you, I don't remember a time having parents. I must have a some point, clearly didn't die at birth. The one whose care I eventually ended up in was a man named Nahuel. He taught me everything I know, and on the day I came of age, he said he had a surprise for me." Levi took a breath. "It was then I discovered he was one of those I mentioned prior, one of those who perverted the craft into something vile. And I was either to join him in it, or become his latest sacrifice to it."

"Clearly, there was a third choice."

"Deception. I let him believe I was interested, but found an excuse to leave. I don't even remember what it was, but once I was out of there, I ran. Ran as far as I could, as quickly as I could. Just… ran. For days. He still found me, maybe followed me for kicks. On my own, starving, and exhausted." Eren's eyes were wide and worried at this point, the only thing keeping him quiet was that the man obviously had lived. "Whether or not he had actually sold his soul I do not know, but an axe through his skull was still plenty to kill him."

"Where did the axe come from?"

A smirk flicked the other's lips. "A local woodcrafter, out chopping trees. He's practically a giant, so he usually goes by himself."

"Oh! Erwin!"

"Yes. He built this house too, as you know, but even helped me track down books I needed, I got the reassurance from many of those kind enough to lend or give me their things that not all were like Nahuel. Despite what you might think, I don't just remember everything."

"No, you just expect me to."

"Not all of it, but as much as possible- some differences are pretty significant. I don't want you accidentally poisoning someone."

"What about purposefully?"

"After what I just told you, you really think that's funny?"

"Erwin would've laughed."

"Oh, now that he's building you your own place he's your best buddy. Just yesterday he was a demon."

"I was mad," the other sighed. "He knew I didn't mean it. I think. I just wanted to talk to you and couldn't… because of him."

"Your aversion to sex really is strange, especially for a male your age."

Another sigh. "I _know_. There's gonna be some people- with them girls my age- visiting from another parish or something in a few months, and Dad wants me to 'make nice' with them."

"Being polite isn't the same as having sex, Eren."

"It's worse! I'm the pastor's kid so of course the only thing I want to talk about is God, and I am fine with talking about Him, but I do like talking about other things. And even… just kissing…" He shuddered. "I don't like it."

"What about it turns your stomach?" Levi wasn't about to try and push Eren, but if this was a problem that could be solved he'd like it to be, and was sure the teen would agree.

"It just seems really… unhygienic. Like, I can't believe you're okay with it. Seriously."

"I suppose if you think about it like that, the act itself could be seen as grotesque," the man agreed. "But if it's with someone you want, it becomes the most beautiful thing in the world. I heard Erwin say once that you'd change your mind once you met someone of interest. I'd have to agree."

"Then why'd you grunt and tell me to get back to studying?"

"Because you needed to study. Right now we're talking."

"Right. Can you be sure that guy is dead? I mean, if he practiced some shady shit."

"His body was still rotting a few days later, but you are right. If he had sold his soul, there's no telling. But it's been almost nineteen years; I like to think I would've noticed something by now, unless he thinks revenge is a dish best served frigid."

Eren weakly laughed.

"I know I've just given your head a lot to work with. Would you like to do more now or wait?"

"Geeze, Levi, I've been coming here a year and it's like we've never met."

"Watch the tone, you shitty brat," the man snickered as he stood. "Right this way then."

He knew this was where Levi did most of his work. Why he didn't just do so in the brighter kitchen, Eren didn't know, but this atmosphere was quieter, even if it came at the price of being darker.

The older man lit the candle that sat on the largest table, the one with the mortar and pestle. Eren could identify herbs and knew their uses, but had yet to work with them. It looked like that was about to change. He was excited. His hand was swatted from the edge of the table before he even started picking at it.

Levi wiped out the mortar after emptying it into a piece of cloth and folding it closed. Once he seemed sufficiently content with the cleanliness of his tools, he unwrapped another small bundle, holding it out to his student. "Pine," Eren said immediately, barely needing to glance it- the smell was both unique and potent. "The oil's used for aches and pains."

"Mm. Guess what your first task is."

"Um, okay…"

"It's not that difficult. Watch."

Green eyes carefully surveyed the other's movements; tilting the mortar so the oil extracted with the pestle ran to the side, which he tipped into a small, empty glass bottle. "This amount will fill it, so don't even think you're done till it's full."

Eren nodded. Levi's hand had been clutching the pestle so tightly; no wonder he was always flexing his hands, rubbing the joints. The brunette would even go as far as to say this was either for the man's hands or Erwin's back. Or both. "What are you going to do?"

"Not sure yet," was the reply, on his way up the stairs. "Probably Erwin."

Eren made a face. Levi snickered, but took pity on the teen. He did go upstairs, and had every intention of engaging his lover, but he had to admit, at least to himself, he made the majority of the noise. If he could keep it down-

Where was Erwin? The house was virtually a kitchen with a table and a bedroom, but why would Erwin be in there instead of out here?

Oh. That was why. Levi wasn't mad, nor Erwin embarrassed- this was not the first time this situation had occurred. "I thought you and Eren would be longer," the blonde did state as his lover entered the room.

"Gave him some pine to play with. He's going to be awhile."

"Oh, you let him touch your stuff. This is serious. Should I be jealous?"

Levi scoffed, joining the other man on the bed. "If you are ever jealous of any attention I give anyone, than you are doing nothing more than making yourself crazy," he said, hovering over his lover. "There could never be anyone for me but you."

"You're just saying that because I'm about to let you play with your favorite toy."

"I knew that to be a fact long before I knew whether or not I would get a favorite toy."

Erwin pulled Levi into a full kiss then, holding his smaller, lithe body against his muscular own. The raven-haired man barely bit back a groan when their stiff members rubbed against each other. "Eren's just downstairs," the larger man muttered. "Don't want to make him uncomfortable, do we?"

Even flushed and already breathless, Levi managed a hushed, "N-No. We don't."

Eren appreciated the effort, but he could still totally hear them downstairs.

Not that he was really paying attention. This was a lot harder than it looked, especially if he was supposed to fill that whole bottle. Levi would just scold him if he didn't get it right, show him what he did wrong… It wasn't as if he were in for a beating, but he wanted Levi to know he could depend on him as well as trust him.

His mentor often told him he was too hard on himself. It was probably true.

All things considered, he supposed it was going well, the repetitive action was, anyway. He pressed into the flecks of pine as hard and thoroughly as he could, just as Levi had shown him- only the older man had made it look so effortless. Eren supposed that was what came with experience.

In any case, this was going to take awhile, and going off the muffled noise upstairs, that was probably the idea. He snorted; like distracting the kid so the parents could play. Eren let himself laugh a little, then refocused on his task.

Even though the vial wasn't completely filled, Levi seemed pleased with what his student had accomplished. "Better than I did my first time, even if I was half your age," was all he said about it, once again lounging in his lover's much-bigger shirt, but the green-eyed man definitely heard pride in the words, and despite the fact his own fingers and knuckles ached, was happy when the man added that he would have to have his student do such tasks more often.

* * *

Carla, Eren's mother, did start coming by more often, helping her son in the garden or sometimes enjoying a cup of tea with one or both of the other men. Eren dared ask if she could see the basement. Levi thought about it for a whole minute before replying in the negative.

Eventually, his father would join her, especially once finding out his son would have his own little place with his hosts. He didn't know a thing about construction, but was suddenly very interested in what Erwin knew about it. As far as Eren could tell, in the vicinity of, if not, everything. Enough to please his father, in any case.

When he'd first started coming to Levi's house, it had stood so quietly. Eren doubted it would be that way again any time soon. His teacher even smiled more, confirming to the brunette that the other lived away from town from necessity, the fear of his lifestyle becoming his quick death, not choice. Levi liked people. He just couldn't trust them.

About two days before her son's birthday, Eren's mother had news. She hadn't brought her husband with her that day, which worried the teen a little, but he smiled nonetheless while they say by the garden.

The woman took a deep breath, eyeing the ginger he had gathered to his lap before finally telling him, "I'm pregnant."

Green eyes widened, his jaw drooped- not in joy, but dismay. "Because of me? Did he-?"

"Eren, stop. I know what I've said in the past, and pregnancy is hard, but as I've also told you, it was worth it to have you in my life," she calmly spoke, laying a hand to his cheek. "It's not because you're studying from Levi and not your father."

"Are you sure? I mean-"

"Eren, my love. I didn't want to resort to this phrasing with you, but your father and I do have a-"

"Stop! I'm sorry! I'll drop it!"

Carla laughed, ruffling his hair. "Thought you might." She looked down at his lap again. "I'm sure I'll be back up here plenty for that in the coming months."

"You came here before?"

"Yes. Erwin brought Levi home... About two months after your father and I were married. He was a little older than you are now, I think. Shortly after I realized I was pregnant with you, only a month or so later- of course your father announced it to the entire congregation- Erwin told me Levi knew a lot of remedies. He introduced us that afternoon, in fact."

Eren's jaw went lose again, this time in realization. "Were you Levi's first client?" he asked.

"I don't know about that, but one of the first, if nothing else. I did try to stay friendly with him, but that became difficult to do once he moved out here, and doesn't come to service. Now, I can't say anything about him, but I'm becoming concerned his new apprentice seems to be following suit," she added meaningfully.

Biting his lip, Eren looked away from his mother to the garden. "I do pray," he said. "Every night before bed, sometimes even during the day… I just don't always make it to service."

"Eren, you've been once since you've gotten your father's blessing. It's a slap in his face."

Every morning had him riding out here. Neither Levi or Erwin said anything about it, letting him work himself out, but… she was right. "I… hadn't thought about that. I'll make more of an effort to be there. I will," he promised.

"Good. Now, how about we share this with the other two, and you can get me supplied with ginger tea. Maybe starting it earlier will help."

The other stood with her, dusting himself off as she did the same. "I doubt he'll take any kind of payment from you."

Carla smiled. He wouldn't last time, either, really- I had to force that cherry pie on him with all that I had."

"Probably because he hates cherries and was trying to be polite."

"Oh…"

"Don't worry, Mom; I'm sure Erwin enjoyed every bite. I know I always do."

"Oh, you little sweetheart. Is that what you'd like for your birthday?"

"Um, as much as I like cherry, everyone would be able to enjoy blueberry, and that's a pretty close second." His father didn't care for cherries either.

"Blueberry it is, then."

And blueberry it right well was. Carla Jeager always made cooking an art form, especially for special events, and this was no exception.

Levi and Erwin came to his parent's house for once, so his mother's parents and father's mother didn't have to trek out to their place. The raven-haired man was sure he didn't want them wandering around anyway. Everyone knew Levi and Erwin shared a roof, not so common knowledge that they shared a bed. Levi didn't seem to mind the extra people now but clearly wasn't sure how to interact with the ones he barely knew, and the brunette made a point to jump in and at least try to booster conversations before they crashed and burned.

Everything was easier once they sat down to dinner. Eren had a second-long fright when he realized it could be awkward for his teacher during the blessing, but he gave his apprentice a small smile and bowed his head with everyone else. Crisis averted.

One-on-one conversations were no longer forced- the chatty people could just be chatty, and those morbidly afraid of saying something wrong or improper could feel out what they wanted to say before they spoke.

Eren had never been so happy to see pie in his _life_. Because there was so many, his mother had made two, and he was practically salivating while he watched her put a piece on a plate for him. His grandmother waited until he'd gotten that first bite of ecstasy down his throat before asking, "So Eren, do you have anyone special in your life yet?"

"Mother, stop," Carla sighed good-naturedly as she served everyone else. "Can't we just enjoy the day?"

"I'm just asking the boy a question," the older woman replied sharply, then turned back to her grandson. "Eren?"

"No, Grandmother," he replied simply, but politely. His fingernail didn't start picking at the table's edge, exactly, but it clung on, ready to at any time. Would Levi be able to reach his hand across the table?

"Well, that's no good. I know you think you have all the time in the world to have a family, Eren, but it slips through your fingers before you know it."

Had he any intention of forming one, he supposed that was true. "Yes, Grandmother."

There were times he wished the woman would just die already- and then felt an immediate need to talk to his dad. The man usually just smiled kindly and told him everyone got angry sometimes. Eren got the feeling he didn't like her much either, and that was why he got off easy on such confessions. But apparently God really did forbid he get into a fist fight with anyone, really, now that he thought about it- violence always got him the worst punishments.

She had turned to Erwin, sitting next to her. Wonderful. Levi was on his other side, across from the teenager. "What about your sister, she isn't involved with anyone, is she? The one named after flowers."

"Marigold," the man replied stiffly, and Eren was almost certain he was holding Levi's hand under the table. It was his understanding that since he'd started living with the other man, his family and he hadn't exactly… talked. "The two of them don't seem to get along very well."

"She's annoying," the brunette confirmed.

"Mother, will you please stop?" Carla asked again. "You don't need to see to it that everyone's married by twenty," she added, earning a scattered chuckle from those present. "Eren will find someone when and if he's ready."

"If?!" the other woman repeated in horror, and the green-eyed male used every ounce of his self-control not to lash out. "Why wouldn't he?"

Eren often wished he had a better hold on himself. But he didn't, and despite knowing he was probably about to ruin the gathering, informed her, "That's not a priority for me, Grandmother. I just want to learn what Levi has to teach me and go about my life that way. I don't care about being married or having kids."

"Oh, you say that now, but once you're older, you'll want someone to share your life with."

"I have plenty of people to share my life with, Grandmother."

The woman turned back to her daughter. "Are you going to let him speak to me that way?"

"I'm not going to scold him for having an opinion," Carla stated. "He hasn't been rude, only stated how he sees fit to live his own life." She looked at her husband. "Grisha?"

"I agree," the man replied, not hiding his amusement very well.

"Oh, that man has never liked me and you married him anyway!"

Eren bit his tongue so he didn't laugh, certain at least two or three others present were doing the same.

"I just don't want my grandson to end up a social recluse living in the middle of nowhere in some questionable way!"

As the green-eyed teenager had noted a few times before, no one but himself could provide testimony that Levi and Erwin slept together, but the two were certainly not without suspicion. "Hey, Eren," Levi said to him in an exaggerated whisper. "I don't think your grandmother likes me."

"Really?" he asked in the same way, as if she weren't making it painfully obvious. "What makes you say that?"

"I will not be treated this way!" she declared now, standing. "Come on, Marcus; we're leaving."

Her husband gave an apologetic smile as he stood, reaching over to shake his grandson's hand. "Happy Birthday, Eren," he said, and escorted the fuming woman out.

Carla pursed her lips at Levi. "And now I know where that string of sarcasm Eren's had lately came from," she stated.

"There was doubt?" her son asked, laughter following.

"Thanks for selling me out, Brat," his teacher retorted, but he was laughing too.

* * *

Eren loved his little house. It was the same few rooms as the one Levi and Erwin shared, but it had never been furnished, since the blonde man never actually used it. It was now. Erwin had fashioned him a table that even had a couple chairs, and nice little bed and set of drawers for his things. The bedroom that was never going to be used ended up being added to the other house, so this place really was all his own. He could hardly believe all the older man had accomplished in two months. With his own help, yes, but mostly cleaning out the space. Erwin did the lion's share of the work.

Now, though, Eren stood in the place by himself, smiling at his own small collection of herbs drying out, hanging from the wall in the kitchen. He wondered how long it would be before this place smelled like their's. "I'm an adult," he muttered gleefully. "When did that happen?"


	2. Chapter 2

The happiness of being able to sustain a life of his own took him blissfully through the next few months, getting more hands-on experience with his trade, visiting his parents, studying, and true to his word, always on time for service.

Okay, he was late once, but his father gave him a good-natured ribbing, and in front of the entire congregation, so as far as Eren was concerned, they were even.

Now, he didn't look up from his book when Erwin plopped against the wall next to him. "Whattya want, you incubus?"

"How is it every time _you're _in a bad mood _I'm _a demon?"

"Makes me feel better."

"Just because you don't like sex doesn't mean Levi doesn't," was the muttered reply, mindful of the crowd.

"You two have made that very clear on several occasions." Eren pulled at his collar, trying in vain to loosen it. He hated dressing up. "Levi's so lucky he's a social recluse."

"Now, now; you only have to tolerate it for a few more hours," the man told him, watching the others gathered outside the church dance, chat, and enjoy the snacks provided. "And like it or not, your father's more or less the center of this town. You have a responsibility to be here, apprenticeship or no."

"I don't have to like it," he remarked back.

"Which book did you nab, anyway?" the older man asked, tipping the novel so he could see the cover, much to the brunette's irritation. "Herbology. You could do worse at a church gathering, I suppose. At least it's not Astrology."

"Don't even pretend you don't like Astrology," Eren drawled, finally looking up at him. "Levi just mentions anything about it and you cling to his every word."

The larger man laughed, looking up as a young woman strikingly similar in looks to himself walked through the crowd to join them, smiling politely. Thin, bright blues, and blonde hair swept to the top of her head. Marigold Smith, Erwin's sister. Eren did his best to hide his distain.

"Well, well, Big Brother," she greeted her sibling. "Not participating in favor of babysitting?"

The brunette ground his teeth. He and she were the same age.

"Just not feeling very social today, Marigold; Eren was keeping me company."

"Well, he must be kinder company to you than me. I don't he's ever held a conversation with me."

'Because I hate every damn thing about you,'

the teen kept to himself. And realized he'd been cussing a lot lately. Blame Levi.

"Aw, Eren; you don't have to be shy with me. Our parents are practically making wedding plans, you know."

Now she had his attention. "What?"

"What's wrong? Am I not to your liking? Can't see me as a pastor's wife?"

"I'm Levi's apprentice," he informed her flatly.

"What? You'll break your daddy's heart like that. You know-"

"Marigold," Erwin finally interrupted her, seeing Eren's irritation rising quickly to a breaking temper. "None of that is true and you know it. Stop trying to cause trouble."

"There's a difference between causing trouble and helping someone see reason."

"Not here. Be nice or find someone else to bother."

If she had a retort, Eren couldn't stick around to hear it; his father was calling from about halfway across the room, waving him over.

With a heavy sigh, the brunette snapped his book shut and walked over to the man. Talking to his father was fine, but the man was talking to someone else. That meant forcing a smile and a personality he didn't actually possess. "Yeah, Dad?"

"Eren, this is Todd Summers. He's the pastor of those visiting us today, and will be joining us for dinner tonight."

Wasn't that wonderful. "Pleasure to meet you, Sir," the young man returned politely, holding out his hand.

"Very nice to meet you too, Eren." His smile was creepy. "Your father's been speaking very highly of you, and wanted to meet you; I'm sorry to take you from your friends."

"It's okay." He never knew what to say in situations like this. He knew it should be casual and polite, but the actual form of the words always escaped him.

Thankfully, before he could agonize over it further, his father chuckled, "All right, you're released now. Feel free to go back now."

"Back-back or-?"

"With Erwin and his sister, not your house. Nice try."

"Yeah." He didn't let the frown show until he turned away, wishing he could will time forward.

Even once the gathering was over, he couldn't ride back out to his own house, his parents having 'requested' his presence at dinner as well that evening. Not that he minded dinner with his parents, but this Todd guy was creeping the shit out of him.

"Eren, I know you didn't get to study with Levi today," his mother said gently as she finished setting the food on the table. "But perhaps you could put the book down while we're eating?"

"Sorry, Mom," he replied, setting it on his lap under the table.

"Who's Levi?" the visitor asked warmly after the blessing.

"He's my teacher."

"Oh? The schoolteacher? You look a little old for that."

"Cause I am. I'm Levi's apprentice; I'm learning his life."

"Oh, I see, my apologizes," the man chuckled. Eren hated when people did that. It felt like they were humoring him. "And what is that?"

"He's a healer. I swear, there isn't a plant or herb he doesn't know a use for," the young man explained proudly.

"Is that so?" the visitor replied, but he seemed perturbed by the words.

"Is there something wrong, Todd?" Eren's father asked.

"No, no; I'm sure it's nothing," he smiled, and quickly changed the subject.

But after dinner, the two older men went into the living room while Eren, not really wanting anything to do with a conversation between them, elected to help his mother with the dishes. She'd very much appreciated it, but when they were done, sent him along to spend some time with his father before he left.

"I don't mean to cause alarm, especially on my first visit to your home," he could hear 'Mr. Todd' saying before he went in. "But that Levi fellow, I doubt he's what he seems. There was a woman like that in our village; kind, sweet, knew all the things Eren was talking about- we were appalled to find out she was a witch."

Well, it wasn't like Levi hadn't warned him. He hoped his father would be more rational.

"I have a very hard time seeing Levi doing anything destructive to anyone. And the way he dotes on Eren- I don't know if he just hasn't been able to have any of his own or doesn't want to, but he's clearly very fond of him."

"There could be a great many reasons for that, Grisha."

He wasn't suggesting… Eren's hands ground into fists.

"The idea of Levi having malicious intentions for anyone, my son especially, is ludicrous," the other reiterated.

Eren smiled.

"That's what we thought about Christina! But with three testimonies-"

"From who?"

"Three young ladies that spent just as much time around her as Eren does around him."

"You took the world of a bunch of teenage girls? To do what, exactly?"

"The penalty for witchcraft is death, Grisha, you know that."

"Not on the word of a handful of adolescents!" Despite not being able to see, his father was very clearly up now- Eren could hear him pacing- and was reminded of where his own temper came from. The man just contained himself better.

"They knew her better than anyone else, Grisha! If all of them agreed- You didn't see how terrified they were of her, the horrible fits they had. It was evidence enough. That man is not normal, and the last person you should have him around is your son, especially so extensively."

"Who should I not be around?" Eren asked, coming into the room, arms folded. If that jackass actually said any of this shit to his face, he had a fist coming to his jaw.

"That creature that you actually want to learn from. The things he practices aren't natural, you'll see that eventually, Eren, just-"

Fist to the face. Nose, not jaw, but it got the point across.

"Eren!" his father scolded, handing the man a nearby cloth to hold to staunch the bleeding. "I've lost track of how many times I've told you to use words, not violence."

"He asked for it, talking like that about Levi!"

"I know Levi means a lot to you, Eren, but you can't just beat up everyone who disagrees with you!"

A horrifying thought struck the young man. "You… don't believe him, do you?"

To his relief, his father sighed, looking as he often did when the other wasn't understanding him. "I didn't say that, did I? Now apologize to Mr. Summers."

"No," was the deadpanned reply.

"Not for asserting yourself, but punching him was too far. Apologize."

The brunette pursed his lips. It had been awhile since he'd lost it like that. He'd been around Levi almost constantly the past few months, and the man had a calming effect on everyone around him, never losing his temper himself and using only the most simple of logic. "Sorry, Mr. Summers. I… I can help with that bleeding, if you want."

The visitor still didn't look very happy. "Accepted," he said despite it. "It, uh," -he sniffed- "seemed to be settling on its own, though."

The other gave a nod. "I'm… gonna go back to my place. See you later, Dad."

* * *

When he got back, he saw the light still on in the larger house, and decided to stop in. He immediately knew that to be a mistake. "Marigold," he said at the sight of the young woman sitting with her brother. "I didn't know you were stopping by."

"Erwin invited me," she smiled sweetly.

"She invited herself," the man corrected.

That sounded closer to the truth. "Where's Levi?" Eren asked.

"Downstairs. I'd leave him be, though. He looked a little worn out."

The brunette gave a nod. "I'll head to bed, then. Good night."

He was tired, it had been a very long and full day and had more than his share of the world for awhile. _'I can tell Levi what happened tonight in the morning,' _he assured himself. There wasn't anything he could do about it between now and then anyway, if there was anything that could be done. May as well lie down at least, try to calm down.

There was a knock on his door. Had Levi heard them talking while he was in the basement? He did sometimes, if he was paying attention. It was the only option he could think of, but upon opening the door, found it was the only option he'd wanted to think of. "Marigold," he stated dryly. "I'm not really in the mood for visitors."

"You're never in the mood for visitors," she replied dismissively, pushing past him and into the house.

Eren sighed, closing the door. "I guess that thing about vampires not being able to enter houses uninvited isn't true," he remarked, crossing his arms in front of himself.

"Aren't you going to offer me a cup of tea?"

"Not really prepared for visitors, either. Look, Marigold, I've had a really bad day-"

She cut him off, still smiling as she swayed into his space. "Then why don't I make it a little better for you?" she asked suggestively.

"There's… there's nothing good that can come of you being that close to me," he said, struggling to hold his ground, but whatever attitude he managed to keep up was lost the moment he realized he was stuck between her and the wall.

"And that snide attitude just vanishes," the woman began to snicker, holding out her hands to forcibly unravel his own. She was stronger than she looked, able to pin his wrists to the wall and leaning in to him- still smiling in that unsettling way.

"I don't… I don't want…" There was a connection loss between his brain and his mouth. He didn't like it. He didn't like any of this.

"Oh, you're not gross like those two, are you?" she asked, still not releasing his wrists.

"It's not… like that…"

"Don't worry, Eren; I'll take good care of you."

"I- I don't want this."

"Why? Aren't I pretty?"

"P-Please, I just don't want to."

"Oh, Eren, you just-"

Her words were cut off, his wrists free. Eren was so startled he barely registered Erwin swinging his sister over his shoulder and carrying her from the place.

He was still frozen.

He looked up. Levi. Levi… had seen that. "She said she was heading back home," the older man told him. "Erwin saw her rounding back here and we knew you probably wouldn't want anything to do with what she wanted."

"D-Didn't," he replied, not relaxing, exactly, but registering she was gone, Levi was here, and his guard and arms lowered from the wall. "Levi… what's wrong with me?"

"Not a damn thing," came the swift reply. "You're allowed to be who you want to be; if others can't handle that, that's their problem."

Eren gave a slow nod.

Levi didn't want to startle him, keeping his distance, but approached him now, gently fisting his hair. The other rested his head against the hand, reassured by the familiar touch. "Come on, sit down."

Eren didn't reply, but took a spot on the bed, the other man beside him.

"That's not how that's supposed to be."

"I know. I- I do know, I just… I couldn't even tell her why I didn't want to."

Levi's lips pursed. "Are you attracted to her?"

His nose scrunched. "No."

"Did you want to have sex with her?"

"No!"

"That's reason enough; and you don't owe anyone, even yourself, any more than that. When and if you meet someone you want, and they you, then you will. Don't waste time worrying about it until then, all right?"

"I guess."

"That is not a sufficient response."

"What do you want from me, Levi? It's apparently completely unnatural to want to just be on your own, and that's all I really want."

"I know the feeling."

Eren was about to retort that he didn't, he had Erwin, but even as he thought it, he realized that in that, Levi did know what he was talking about. "Erwin's not a girl."

"There's that. There's also that, the people in town, they readily ask my help, will ask yours, but they can't hope to ever understand either of us. Do you know what a lack of understanding inevitably leads to?"

He shook his head, green eyes fixed on the other man.

"Fear. I tried to understand my teacher's logic, but I failed, and I'm terrified of that man showing up again somehow. You don't understand yourself, and Eren, that is much, much worse. Even if you can't explain it to anyone else, you should know yourself. Be your own ally; you're all you have."

"No, I have-"

"For as long as we can, yes. But you shouldn't rely on us to pull your ass out of shit. I know I'm being harsh again-"

"No, you're fine," Eren sighed. "I'm just loosing my mind."

Levi rubbed his back. "Get some rest," he said, giving the top of his head a kiss. "You can figure out your shit in the morning."

"Yeah. I'll try."

Levi stood and went back to the house. Erwin wasn't there. Probably forcibly bringing his sister back to their parents' house. Good. If he saw her face again tonight, he was likely to mutilate it. Eren was the closest he would ever have to his own child, and some wench messing with his head wasn't sitting well with him. He knew Erwin felt the same way- was probably pissing him off twice as bad since said wench was blood.

He glanced over to Eren's. The light was still going. No matter what he told the brat, he probably wouldn't be sleeping tonight.

A horse was approaching. Better be Erwin's.

Fate was feeling merciful. After a few minutes, the man came in. "How is he?" he asked, noticing the other's spot by the window.

"He just left his house despite that I told him to rest, and going off what he's going for, I'd say he's going to try to make himself something to help him sleep, which is adorable-" His voice was steadily getting louder. "-because they need to be dried for that! You need something, get your ass in here!"

The younger man's annoyance was apparent, but came inside away, Levi already starting up a small fire to heat the water. "Tell me you weren't just hoping fresh leaves would do the same."

"So this is what you two do when you're not having sex?" he bit back, sitting back roughly. "Spy on me?"

"You said you were going to get some sleep. Most don't leave the house for that."

"Most don't wait until the most inopportune moment to notice they're out of chamomile."

"But when they do, they came here anyway. Usually right when I've just gotten under the covers myself," the raven-haired man replied, reaching for the plant in question.

Green eyes flicked up to the blonde man. "You had to go to your parents'," he mumbled. "Sorry."

Erwin shrugged good-naturedly. "I didn't go inside; just almost literally dropped Marigold outside the door. "Don't worry about it."

He gave a slow nod. "I can make it over there. I don't want to… keep you two."

"If Erwin wants to get some tonight, he's going to have to get a lot more persuasive than he is; I'm tired."

The blonde man had looked like he was too- until he heard the words. "Challenge accepted," he spoke evenly.

Levi rolled his eyes.

But about an hour later, after Eren elected to take his cup over to his place and they'd gone to bed, the shorter man draped over the other's midsection as he nodded off, felt one of the other's large hands gliding down his back. He didn't think too much of it at first, Erwin's hands sometimes did that as he fell asleep- until it was under his loose pants, gently rubbing at his entrance. "Stoppit," he grumbled, trying to pull himself away without actually going anywhere. "I'm tired."

"Wiggling around like that isn't doing anything to discourage me, Levi," the other's voice rumbled lowly, just the way it made his lover's body tremble, even unconsciously, and grind against him. "Well now, _hello _there."

Groggily, the raven head lifted to glare at him. "That isn't playing fair."

"You challenged me."

"I made a statement."

"So you want to go back to sleep?"

"Shut up and get that cock inside me."

Next door, a certain young man was still very much awake despite his best efforts sighed, hearing the moaning next door; he didn't have the heart to tell them he could still heard them plainly. Usually, Eren slept through it, something he doubted would happen if he lived with them, but there were still nights like this. He sighed again, starting into the empty mug.

Maybe Levi and everyone was right. Once he met someone, if he met someone, the rest would fall into place. He found it hard to believe there was someone in the world willing to put up with his bullshit, but apparently there would be for both his father and Levi, and they could be just as bad. He wasn't going to get started on Erwin.

Eren took a long blink at a wave of dizziness. Speaking of his teacher, he was pretty sure that sneaky ass had slipped a sedative in there. Realizing now sleep was coming whether he wanted it or not, he ambled the rest of the way to bed, not bothering with clothes or shoes, and passed out cold.

* * *

And was not happy when he woke, stumbling over to the other house to glare at his teacher. "You snuck valerian in my tea last night," he accused, still drowsy.

"You mean the day before yesterday," the man plainly replied.

"What?! You drugged me to _that _point?!"

"I knew what I was doing, and I know you don't like sedatives, Eren, but you needed some sleep. You looked like death."

The brunette growled and went back outside, not seeing Levi watch him go. "He knows you meant well," Erwin said calmly. "He will, anyway."

"Once he cools down. You heading out?" he asked, the other pulling a light jacket over himself.

"Mm. Pastor Jeager asked me to take a look at the church's roof. It has been awhile since its had some attention."

"See you tonight?"

"Of course," was the reply, leaning in to give the shorter man a kiss. "Try not to kill each other."

"He'll be fine once he cools down," the other repeated. "Scram."

Erwin stole another quick kiss, but then left the two on their own.

He was finding that the visiting pastor's words were already spreading through the town. Eren didn't have to say anything to Levi about it, he already knew. When Eren's family wouldn't listen, it seemed, the man had moved on to anyone else that would. A lot more people than the young man would've bet on.

Levi wasn't in town often, usually sent Erwin or Eren in his stead, but the next time he was, it wasn't at all with welcome. Distrustful stares and icy whispers followed the raven-haired man and his apprentice everywhere they went. The one person they had to talk to gave only simple answers when she was usually quite friendly, and made some bullshit excuse as to why she couldn't fix the basket they showed her or provide a new one.

Green eyes were staring her down hard even after Levi turned away- he grabbed the younger man's arm, urging him along in a sharp tone. Eren debated giving the woman an earful despite the man's words, but decided enough people were pushing his buttons today- there was no need to add himself to the list. "So what do we do now?" he asked instead as they rode back out to the house, slowed to a canter since putting the people behind them. "We can't just let them keep thinking this shit."

"You've been cussing more lately."

"…Yeah, I noticed that too. I always have to watch my language around my dad, but since I don't see him as much anymore… I didn't think you cared about it either way."

"I don't," he sighed. "It was just an observation." He urged his horse to a walk, the brunette following suit. "All we can do is hope it passes. I don't know what I've done to make them think this shit is true-"

"You haven't done anything! They're just stupid!"

Levi gave him a smile. "I'd say 'if only there were more like you, Eren,' but really don't think the world can handle more than one of you."

He decided to take the words as a compliment. They were probably meant that way.

"Come on; With all this shit going on, Erwin's going to start worrying if we don't get back soon," the older man stated, and started galloping forward again- all Eren could do was keep up.

* * *

Despite Levi's optimism, the hostility only grew worse. By the end of the month, it was made plain to the three of them that they were not welcome anywhere in the small town; if they needed any sort of goods or service, they were on their own.

Eren's father did what he could, for what it was worth. No one would dare go against the town's pastor, and often went on errands for them, but even Eren himself knew that couldn't go on forever.

Would they have to move? What happened now? He didn't dare question any of these to Levi, his weariness with the whole thing was plain in his features despite his attempts to blow it off. Eren was living and learning off the two; if they said they needed to move, he would miss his mom and dad, but he would go with them- he hoped that wasn't what was stopping them. In his heart, he knew Levi was just hoping they'd see him as he was and had been all these years and not what some stranger said he was.

It was ridiculous sometimes, how much faith Levi had in people.

But one afternoon, after spending the majority of the morning out tending and gathering a few things from the garden for both himself and his teacher, and finally came in the lovers' house, actually remembering for once to listen before walking in. He really had seen them in the middle of sex far too many times for his liking. The house was silent, however, and upon walking in, found Erwin in the middle of cooking lunch. Eren silently walked over to tie off and hang what he'd gotten together, then asked, "Levi downstairs?"

"Yes," the blonde man replied quietly, not looking up from his task.

"You okay, Erwin?"

The older man gave him a look. "You have to ask?"

"…Right. Yeah. Sorry. I'll… I'll leave you alone."

"Not to rush you off, Eren, but Levi could probably use some company, not that he'll admit it."

"Yeah, I wouldn't be surprised… Was kinda surprised you weren't with him."

"Eren, you don't understand," Erwin sighed. "He told me, and reiterated when he went down there earlier, that if I went down there after him, he'd pick an appendage, rip it off, and shove it up my ass."

"So… then I shouldn't…"

"No, Eren, you still don't understand," the larger man said, stopping his work to look at him. "I've _never _been down there since he set himself up there. I may be who he's sharing his life with, but his life is _becoming _yours. You two have a bond I can't wrap my head around, and if you don't get your ass down there right now, I'm kicking it down there."

The brunette didn't need further prompting. He was through the basement door and heading down the stairs before Erwin could turn back to the meal again.

The few scattered candles intended to provide light sat unlit, the only source of luminance sitting on the floor next to Levi, currently curled into himself in front of the smallest table, what the other now knew to be an altar. Once he'd gotten a better look at it, it actually resembled the one he was familiar with at the church. The tools and worship took different forms, but there was still love for a deity you hoped was looking out for you, listened when you were troubled or full of joy. "Levi?" Not replying wasn't necessarily a bad thing- maybe he was praying or something. He was muttering under his breath.

Eren looked around, some half-crushed lavender and valerian root in the mortar on the table. He reached for it, intending to finish it.

"Don't touch that."

Withdrew. Levi hadn't moved, but he'd definitely spoken. Okay then. Taking to an edge of the blanket, Eren sat down and waited.

He didn't know how long it was, it felt like an eternity to his impatient mind, when it reality it was probably only ten or fifteen minutes, until Levi sat up again, eyes still trained to the objects carefully placed on his small altar. "You know what's happening," he spoke.

"Yeah. If you guys haven't left cause of me-"

"It's not because of you. I know your little puppy instincts would follow us without hesitation, despite missing your parents."

"You can't just give me a compliment, can you?"

Levi looked over him them, a snicker playing his features. "Can't have you getting spoiled. That man is long gone, but the seed he planted is clearly not going anywhere. Neither are we."

"What? How can we stay here when-?!"

"Don't interrupt me, Eren." The other sucked in his lower lip, giving a nod of apology, allowing the older man to continue. "These people will figure out what they're doing. I doubt any of them are going to do anything drastic, they just need to get this out of their systems, and once they do," he chuckled, seeing his apprentice grinding his teeth. "Once they do, everything will be as it was."

"And if it's not?"

"You have sufficient training; you'll be fine."

"Not what I'm worried about!" the other exclaimed in exasperation.

Levi only chuckled again. "I still maintain it's true. There, I gave you a compliment."

"Levi…" his student growled.

"And you're still not happy. This is why I don't bother."

"Levi, I told you what that guy said! What they- they did to that woman…" His fists were clenched, barely maintaining himself; in this case, Levi's serenity was just making it worse.

The older man reach over, placing a calming touch on either of the shaking fists. "I need you to trust me, Eren; can you do that?"

Dammit. "Yeah. 'Course I can."

"If it makes you feel any better," he stated, withdrawing. "Erwin's no happier; he probably thought you could talk me out of this."

"Explains why he practically bullied me to come down here."

"And he should have lunch about ready by now. Go on upstairs."

Eren sighed heavily, but gave a nod. Another look at his mentor, and he stood for the stairs.

* * *

The people in town seemed to realize that Levi wasn't going anywhere, despite their hostility, and that seemed to convince at least some that he wasn't what that jackass had said. It was actually starting to get a little better, at least for Erwin, and sometimes Eren- Levi still maintained his distance, not wanting to provoke a change in the positive turn in events.

Then the sickness started.

No one could say what it was, really, but as the news of it spread, Eren's father rode out to their house immediately to warn them of it and the effect it was having on the townspeople. "The doctor said he's never seen anything like it. People having fits, and their skin… it's like it's dying even though the person lives. So painful. And he has no idea how to treat it," his eyes lifted wishfully to Levi's.

"I'm sorry, Pastor Jeager. I have never heard of anything like that, and unless I saw it, I would have no idea where to begin treating it. And since they seem to think I'm the cause, I doubt that would happen."

"It's only a couple people at this point, maybe I could get them to agree to it, but if there ends up being more… The people in this town are more superstitious than I thought, mistaking it for religion." He sighed, turning his gaze to his son. "As much as I hate to say it, if it comes to that, the three of you may have to leave. A mass of upset and confused people is not sane or logical."

"I've been telling Levi that for _months_, Dad."

"Eren," his teacher deadpanned. "Go get me a couple bundles of lavender from the garden."

"Why? There's plen-"

"Now."

The man's voice had taken an authoritive tone. Despite being in charge of the brunette's hide, he rarely did that, so Eren grit his teeth and went out to the garden.

"What are you thinking?" Erwin asked.

"I have an idea," his lover replied. "But I doubt Eren will be able to keep a secret like this for shit, and I need some more information to see how it will work. And I'll be through that lavender in two days; he knows that."

The blonde man laughed, but seeing the confusion on the visitor's face, explained, "Lavender and valerian root tea is Levi's drink of choice when he's stressed out."

"Ah," the pastor chuckled now. "I see. So, what is it you need to know?"

* * *

It was a week later that Eren's nightmare came to fruition. The town's magistrates, along with some of the village's higher-standing citizens, came to the house, asking Levi to come with them. The raven-haired man complied, but Erwin had to physically hold down Eren so he could only yell and not start throwing punches.

Levi had smiled that smile again, the one that told him he didn't understand, that he needed to stop acting like a child, but he did understand. He knew what those idiot people were going to do to him and how the fuck were he and Erwin supposed to live without him?

Eren had never seen a trial before, but this one wasn't anything like he'd thought one would be like. The disease was horrible, no question, but as far as he saw it, they only had suspicion that it had anything to do with Levi, and the pure coincidence that it had occurred right when the townspeople were growing needlessly wary of him.

And despite that, despite the fact Levi shouldn't even be on trial, the magistrates found him guilty. Since when was stupid idiocy a reason to hang someone?

Erwin had to keep Eren's smaller body contained with his own to keep him from physically lashing out, bringing him home- in that position, there wasn't anything he could do about his mouth. Those men definitely knew the young man's feelings about them.

The sentence was to be carried out that night. As he had gone through the trouble to bring Eren back to the house, he was not pleased to see the teenager trying to follow him back out. "What do you think you're doing?" Erwin deadpanned.

"Coming with you."

"No."

"Why the hell not? I'm not a kid, Erwin, I-"

The larger man hit the wall by the other's head, startling him into silence. "You think Levi wants you to see him hanging by his throat?" he growled. "You think any man would want that for one of his own?"

"They're coming for me next anyway!" the younger male shot right back. "He wouldn't want you there any more than me!"

"If I don't go, his body gets thrown in a half-dug hole and forgotten, and that, Eren, will not stand." His eyes were fierce. The other realized Erwin had maintained a calm until now, trying to keep himself together for both Eren and Levi- and Eren had completely taken advantage of it.

"What am I supposed to do then?"

"Pack. Get our things together, bring them to the edge of the forest. Since I can't help, it'll probably take you a few trips. Especially the books."

Eren didn't doubt it. Levi had a lot of books.

"We'll bury Levi respectfully, and we'll go. But we need to be ready as soon as possible. Understand?"

"…Yeah. Got it."

"All right. Get moving," Erwin said, heading back to the door.

Eren's fists clenched. "Yeah," he spoke quietly, even though the other man was already gone.

So he packed.

The important things first- Erwin's toolbox from the stable, Levi's books. The latter took him two trips dragging a stuffed bag across the three acre yard into the wooded area, irritated he had to leave them unattended, but sure they were probably currently safer there than in the house.

Clothes were next. As he gathered garments from the lovers' room, he found some of Levi's already gone. The stuff he wore most often, in fact. Eren allowed himself a moment's pause- the only thing he could think was that his teacher wanted to be able to change clothes while on trial, but didn't remember ever seeing Erwin with a bag, let alone giving it to the raven-haired man. Things to figure out later. He had work to do, and a very long trip with Erwin coming. He would have time to ask.

There was a smaller bag the brunette had that could be slung over his shoulder to sit on his hip. Should fit most of the herbs and flowers already dried, as well as the seeds of the same, even if he had to go outside for a few. It was around then realized something else. Levi's altar was empty.

The small table still stood in its spot, it was just bare. The cloth covering it and the objects carefully placed on it were gone. Erwin didn't think he was so stupid to forget about something like that, did he? That incubus…

With the thought, his green eyes widened, tears forming. Eren bit his lower lip hard, making blood run down his chin. This wasn't the time to cry, he needed to get this task finished. There would be plenty of time for tears later, he told himself, taking a breath and wiping his lip.

There was one thing he knew would help him, not feel better but still close to his mentor. He pulled off the shirt he was wearing and fished out one of Levi's that still remained, one that was a touch too big for the older man but fit himself reasonably well. It smelled like him, like lavender and hope. He just hoped now Erwin didn't make fun of him too much.

The horses. Yes, he should definitely, definitely bring the horses. He should've saddled them up when he started and made this whole thing a hell of a lot easier. Too late now, and he didn't even hesitate to bring out Levi's too. If Erwin didn't want to keep the stallion, they could always sell or trade him. That probably wouldn't happen; Erwin loves animals as much as Levi does.

Did.

Ugh, whatever.

Finally getting everything together and hidden from view of the houses, Eren slumped back against a sturdy tree trunk while the laden horses grazed. He was tired. They still had a long way to go yet. He would've liked to close his eyes while he waited for the blonde man, but even as he thought it, the reason why he was waiting came crashing back to him. Eren pulled his legs closer to his chest, lowering his head against his knees.

This was such shit. Why hadn't Levi just agreed to go when they'd had the chance to stay the ridiculous little family they were? Why did Levi have to be so trusting? The brunette sighed, tears burning his eyes again. He supposed none of that mattered now. It sure as hell didn't change anything.

Foot steps. But not just one set, there were at least two people heading his way. Better they find the luggage than him- he shot up into a tree with low branches and thick foliage. His elbow nudged something. There was a pack up here… and it looked familiar. He opened it. Levi's missing things. What… Why were they here?

"Where is the shitty little brat?"

Levi's voice. But it couldn't be. Levi was gonna be hanged, could have been already, was dead, how could be standing right there looking for him with Erwin?

"He heard more than one person coming," the blonde man said as the brunette recovered enough to lower himself down with the pack still hanging off his arm. "There you are- I hope we didn't scare you."

Eren's eyes locked on Levi. He stood there as he always did, smug but peaceful, and looking at his apprentice not with the usual mix of irritation and affection, but seemed… apologetic. "Hey, Brat," he said, trying to be casual.

Barely comprehending that the man was in front of him again, Eren walked the rest of the way to him, embracing him tightly. "I'm sorry, Eren," his teacher muttered. "You don't keep things to yourself very well, so we had to keep it from you."

"You tricked me."

"Out of necessity, I hope you understand. I worried about Erwin a few times too-"

"_You _worried about _me_?" the man shot back, the brunette only half-releasing the other. "You were too convincing, Levi; I thought they'd actually killed you."

Green eyes looked up at the man. "How do you fake that?" he asked. He was angry, but it was smothered to nonexistence at his happiness that the man wasn't dead.

Levi pulled off his coat. He was wearing some kind of harness underneath, at the top of which, behind and up against his bruising neck, was a hook. "This took the majority of my body weight off my neck. And it's thanks to your father. He helped figure this out, and might have bribed the executioner."

"Dad _bribed _someone?!"

"He did."

Eren was beside himself, not sure what to say besides, "So all of you knew except me?"

"As I said Eren, if you weren't ready to beat the hell out of everyone around you, we weren't sure people would buy it."

The younger man made a face, but hugged the other again. Levi smiled softly, gently returning the gesture. "I'm sorry I scared you."

The brunette's voice was shaky, but managed to retort, "You better be."

Suddenly, the other's brow furrowed as they released each other again. "Is that my shirt?"

Eren flushed furiously. "Hell, no; why would I be wearing your shitty shit?"

Levi laughed, untying his horse. "Come on; we should go."

The brunette did the same. "Ready when you two geezers are."

"Watch it, you shitty brat. What'd you do to your lip?"

"…Nothing," he replied, but he could tell Levi didn't believe him.


	3. Chapter 3

They didn't stop at the next town, not completely, only pausing to find a bite to eat at an obliging household that Eren was sure had ulterior motives. The woman who provided them with a meal was kind enough, but kept finding reasons to casually touch Erwin, and Levi's hands kept making fists under the table. He was ecstatic to leave.

She offered them a place to stay for the night several times, but was politely turned down by Erwin, then rudely turned down by Levi. Eren bit his lip so he didn't laugh and further piss off his teacher.

The next town was two days of travel longer, and by then was missing his mother's smile and her cooking, and even his father's teasing. He really wished he could thank the man too.

In any case, this town was larger, even had an actual inn they could stay at. Erwin went right to work finding property available to them then lumber to build. He made Eren help, but Levi was free to do what he liked. The green-eyed man was pissy about it until he saw how his mentor was using his time- gaining a new reputation for himself and his talents. If he saw of heard of someone injured or ill, he wasn't shy about offering what he knew. By the time the house was finished, most (if not all) the people in the area had at least heard of the three of them.

They were still far off from the majority of people, and good thing. Eren willingly camped outside that first night, his own little place not yet finished, but not wanting anything to do with what was going to be going on at least most of the night in the one that was. Just like before, he could hear it, but was muffled enough that he could (thankfully) sleep through it.

Inside, not so much.

Erwin and Levi hadn't been able to barely even touch each other for a couple months now, on guard because they weren't familiar with the town's workings and not daring to risk getting caught for all their sakes.

The first time had been hard and rough, nearly frantic as the two of them grabbed at each other, but now, after calming from the first round, the touches began again, only more gently, kissing lips and bare skin and Levi groaned, feeling his lover growing hard again, still inside him. "You're gonna be the death of me," he sighed contently.

A blonde eyebrow arched.

"Too soon?"

Erwin rolled his eyes. "Easy for you to joke about; you didn't have to see you hanging there."

"A million things could have gone wrong there. I was scared too, believe it or not. I was glad you were able to restrain Eren, though."

"Barely. Kid's getting strong, plus raging anger."

"Well, you pretty much have him learning your trade too."

The larger man paused with a chuckle. "I never thought of that; you're right. But there's something else I'd like to pay attention to right this minute, if you don't mind," he replied, reaching between them to palm his lover's growing erection.

"Yeah… I'd say that could definitely use your undivided attention," the shorter man practically purred. "Do me a favor… Don't stop until I pass out."

Erwin smirked. "Yes, Sir."

* * *

The next morning, instead of helping Erwin, Levi 'claimed' Eren for the morning for pack mule service while he went into town, saying he would return the teen afterwards. Eren wanted to complain that he wasn't their servant, but his mother had always warned him against lying.

And besides, that was the first morning he saw _her_.

It wasn't attraction, exactly, at least Eren didn't think it was. The blonde young lady was beautiful, yes, but he didn't suddenly and magically forgets all his qualms and discomfort about physical relations. He just wanted to put her on the highest pedestal where everyone could see her and tend her every need, never let her want for anything.

Was that attraction?

He knew Levi was waiting for him just outside the store, but he could get her name, right? Maybe. He just needed to remember how to walk.

She seemed to notice him noticing her then, smiling as she pushed her bangs behind her ear. Checking once more that Levi was still outside and still not paying him any mind, the brunette took a couple steps toward her. "H-Hi," he managed. "I'm Eren. Jeager."

"Christa Lenz," she continued to smile shyly. "Nice to meet you."

"Me too. Uh, you, I mean. Nice to meet you." Could his heart stop hammering now please?

She laughed. "I don't remember seeing you before; are you one of those that just moved in?"

"Yeah, we've been here a couple months." The woman next to Christa kept looking disapprovingly at them. "Um, I know I probably shouldn't have approached you by myself, I just, I figured the place was crowed enough that it would be okay."

The girl glanced behind herself, as if knowing the reason for the comment; the woman looked away. "This is Ymir; she's the town's midwife. I'm her apprentice." Impressive.

"Pleasure to meet you 'Mam," Eren said, extending a hand to her. She still seemed to be looking down at him, but allowed him to shake her own.

There was a tap on the side of his head. His first thought was 'Who would do that,' but it was immediately followed with the answer, and cringing, his green eyes slid to his teacher, who had apparently gotten tired of waiting.

"Oi!" the man's certainly impatient tone came. "I don't care how pretty she is, pay attention to what you're doing!" was the add, just loud enough for the pair to hear.

The girl flushed, turning away, and the woman's disapproving look intensified. Eren was glaring daggers and turning bright red. "Levi!"

"If you want to maintain your dignity, pay attention. Now come on; don't forget those boxes."

The other groaned, but did as told, then followed the other out of the place.

* * *

He spent the majority of the remaining day helping Erwin build. Levi went back inside to take of the things he'd acquired in town, and heat up something to eat. For all his prowess with concocting remedies, Levi was a pretty useless cook. Reheating was all Erwin allowed him to do, and once warmed, called the other two inside.

Eren was so happy for food. Until he heard his caretakers giggling like schoolgirls. "What are you two on about now?" he sighed.

"Oh, I was just telling Levi that there's going to be a barn raising night after next," Erwin stated plainly.

"Why would Levi care about that? He doesn't socialize."

"I do too," the raven-haired man retorted. "Just not very often."

"So you're going?" His apprentice didn't look like he believed it.

"No. You are."

"Me? Why would I need to go to something like that?" Eren asked as the blonde man set a bowl in front of each of them, then sat down with one of his own next to his lover.

"This isn't your hometown Eren, you don't know anyone here."

"And? Neither do you two, really," was the deadpanned, uninterested reply.

"Yes, well, neither of us was checking out a young blonde earlier today."

"I wasn't checking her out!"

"Then what, pray tell, was with the starry-eyed expression?"

Eren's lips pursed, pushing his spoon through his food. "She is pretty. And sweet. Her name's Christa; she's the midwife's apprentice- the lady she was with. She didn't seem to like me talking to her."

"Nor did she seem to appreciate my comment. I just figured she was just a prude."

"Oh, she is. I don't even know if she'd let Christa go to the barn thing, and even if she did, and Christa does like me, I'm still gonna turn into a spazz every time she comes near me."

The two men blinked at him.

"Yeah, I know, I have a talent for over-thinking shit."

"No, it's good that's on your mind, but there's certainly nothing wrong with having a friend. In any case," Levi sighed heavily. "I'll go too, I doubt that prude she's studying under would want you without a chaperone."

"You? That's like not having a chaperone."

"She doesn't know that. Unless you'd prefer that woman over your shoulder while trying to hold a conversation."

The two older men had a good laugh at the third's horrified expression.

* * *

For the sake of his sanity, Eren tried to be optimistic. He saw Christa in town once more, and Levi was 'good' enough to tell Ymir his apprentice was too stupid to have bad intentions, but the older woman had still only shown that disapproving glare.

Still, Eren did his best to stay positive, reminding himself that it was really about whether or not Christa liked having him around, not Ymir.

Until he saw Erwin ready to go with them. "He's coming too?!"

Levi sighed. "Of course he is."

"So when you say 'chaperone,' you really mean 'trying to suck each other's faces off around the corner.'"

"Do you want me hanging over your shoulder while you talk to this girl?"

"Uh…"

"I thought so. Shut the pie hole and get the horses ready."

Eren left, still grumbling.

"Calm down, Levi," Erwin smiled. "He's just nervous."

"He keeps taking it out on us and he's gonna be bruised."

The larger man continued to lightly laugh. "It probably doesn't help that you're grumpy to start; I know you're not happy about going out."

"I'm not happy about watching girls hit on you."

Erwin pulled the other into his lap, holding him close. Levi talked big, but he was pretty insecure. "You're the one I'm coming home with," he spoke lowly.

"I know that. Don't be stupid."

The blonde chuckled, pulling his lover into a kiss. The shorter man shifted his position to straddle the other's legs, deepening the contact, their hands-

"Oh, come _on_! You two are worse than teenagers!"

"And you're worse than an old man," Levi informed his apprentice, getting up. "We're coming, don't you worry."

* * *

Christa was at the festivities, sitting with a few others her age on a hay stack. But once the three of them found a place to tie up their horses, Eren saw she was waving to the group, maintaining her spot- he looked at Levi, who gave a nod and followed him over to her.

The brunette paused about a foot away, but found himself abruptly pushed forward, startling and nearly falling on the poor girl. "Thanks, Levi," he snarled before looking back at her surprised expression. "Um, I'm sorry. I- I didn't-"

"It's okay," she smiled. "Um, would you like to sit with me?"

"Y-Yeah!" Eren replied, a little to eagerly.

Levi's hand was on his shoulder. "If she tries anything, I'll be right over there," he spoke.

"Could you take one day off from making me miserable?"

"It isn't my job to keep you happy, Brat," he said, managing to ruffle his hair before putting a few feet distance between them.

"I swear, he thinks it's his job in life to make mine as awkward as possible."

Christa giggled. "Eren, I like talking to you, I really do, but I don't want to give you the wrong idea."

"What idea is that?"

"May… may I speak frankly?"

"I'd prefer it."

"Being a midwife's apprentice, it's an honor, it really is, but because of that, what I've seen already-"

"You don't want kids."

"You're smiling!"

"Well, you're probably not going to believe me, but I really don't want anything to do with any of that stuff."

She folded her arms in front of her. "You're right. I don't."

Eren didn't waste time arguing with her. "Levi! Come here!" he called.

Sighing, the man came forward, once in earshot, saying, "Christa, I know he's adorable, but-"

"Shut up! Will you just confirm that I have an abnormal aversion to physical intimacy?" he asked, choosing his words carefully despite his irritation- he didn't want to be too crass in front of her.

"Oh. That. Yes, he does."

"But that could change for you as we get to know each other," Christa said.

Levi scoffed, making them look at him again. "I apologize, Miss. Christa, but I doubt it. If you want the same things he does, I'd say he's your best shot."

"I think you're bias."

"You don't know Levi very well," Eren drawled.

"Maybe so, but-"

"Ah, there you are, Christa," a woman's voice came, approaching the trio.

"Ymir. You remember Eren Jeager, and this is… Levi?" she questioned. He gave a nod.

"Levi," the newcomer repeated. "Levi…?"

"Just Levi," the man steadily replied.

"Uh-huh. Christa, why don't you go find your friends?"

"Because they're busy."

"Christa."

The girls' lips pursed, clearly upset, but stood and walked off. The remaining female eyed both the men. "You do know stalking is a crime."

Blue eyes rolled, but green eyes remained trained on her. "I'm not stalking her, I've approached her properly. There's nothing I've done to deserve that attitude."

Levi managed to keep his smirk to himself. Brat had been hanging around himself too long.

The woman was not so amused. "Honorable young men do not take that kind of tone with their elders."

"They do when their elders are being unreasonable."

Her arms folded in front of her, the unimpressed look still in place. "And how am I being unreasonable? I just want to be sure Christa's reputation remains untarnished."

"Like I said, I haven't done anything to tarnish it."

"Yet."

"Oh, so it's assumed I'm up to no good?"

"I have yet to meet a man your age who isn't."

"Well, now you have."

Ymir looked him over, and one might say she was impressed. "See that it stays that way. If you set a foot out of line, I'll be stomping on it."

Eren gave a nod, and the woman walked away. "Why do I get the feeling I'm gonna be the reason for our next move?"

"Just be careful," Levi said calmly. "You should know I have never been prouder of you. I half-expected you to try and get me to get you out of that. I've never been happier to be wrong."

Eren smiled. "Thanks, Levi. That means a lot coming from you."

"Shall we relocate you girlfriend?"

"I don't know about that just yet," the blonde girl's voice chimed, reclaiming her spot on the bale. "But I find myself hoping you mean me. I hope that's not too bold; you did say you preferred me to speak plainly."

"Everyone, actually," the green-eyed man replied. "But you especially, yeah."

"Ugh," the older man sighed. "Again, I will be over there."

"Not much of a romantic, is he?" she giggled.

"He's just… in a mood. Lots of people in one place isn't really his thing."

"I see. It's such a nice night for it, at least," she smiled, clear blue eyes on the sky above.

"Do you like stars?" Eren asked cautiously.

"Yeah," was the content reply, gaze returning to him. "Do you?"

"I didn't really think about it when I was younger, but since Levi's had me studying them, yeah, they're pretty interesting."

"Study them? How do you study stars? Come to think of it, I don't know anything about what you're learning."

Because up until now, Eren had been careful not to bring it up. He knew to chose his words carefully. He also knew now that he hated moving and wasn't in a hurry to do it again. Neither did he want to leave this person behind. "Herbology, mostly. I don't think there's a plant that exists that Levi doesn't know a use for," he added proudly. "But there's other stuff he knows, stuff I like too, and it just gets thrown in. Like Astrology."

"Astrology," Christa repeated. "Stars. Studying stars. That's amazing! What do you know about them?"

A few feet away, Levi groaned, seeing his charge start to point up into the night sky. "Oh, tell me he's not. Astrology is not for picking people up, Eren."

"Why not?" his lover's voice came beside him. "Worked on me."

"I wasn't actively trying to impress you- it just happened."

"Think what you like," Erwin snickered, eyes on the two as well. "Looks like things are working out for him."

"About time something did."

"Are you supposed to be keeping an eye on their respective virtues or would you like to find a dark corner with me?"

"Tempting, but virtues, yes. I'm sure that prude midwife is about, but she'll be up both mine and Eren's ass if I take my eyes off them. Find some tart to flirt with."

The blonde man leaned man, muttering lowly, "Difficult to do when all I can think about is you moaning my name."

Levi groaned now, his own irritation and frustration clear. "Well, if you want Eren to hang around someone besides the two of us, you'll have to deal until we get home."

"We're already going at it pretty hard in my head."

Despite instincts to do otherwise, the raven-haired man had to ask, "How?"

"Up against the wall."

His darker eyes rolled. "You almost killed your back doing that to me; there's too much height between us."

"It was still fun."

"Says the one who didn't spend the next two days rubbing down your back and feeding you muscle relaxants and pain killers. Which you didn't even appreciate, I might add."

"I appreciated the effort, it was the taste of the medicine I didn't appreciate."

"Not much I can do there."

"It's called sugar, Levi."

"… I'm starting to think I spoil you."

"I'm thinking I'll lift you up next time, less stress on my back." His lover gave the tiniest of whimpers at the thought, hand rubbing his jaw line and trying to hide his flushed visage. Erwin gave him a smirk that might as well have been a kiss to his cheek. "How long are you going to let the kid play?"

"Until I get sick of all these people being around me."

"That's not giving him much time at all."

"Very funny."

"Uh-oh, Levi; don't look now, but I think someone wants a dance," the larger man said, noticing a cute young lady stealing glances in their direction.

He didn't avert his eyes. "She can fuck off," was the dry reply.

"But you're such a good dancer."

"And I bet any money she's looking at you anyway. Even if she is," he continued hastily before the other could intervene and make a sad attempt at boosting his self-esteem. "It doesn't matter- I'm babysitting now and riding you later."

"So grouchy. You sound like you need a dark corner."

"I would love a dark corner, Erwin," Levi replied, forcing his voice to stay low. "But if someone catches us, we'd have to move pretty damn quickly, and I won't do that to Eren."

"What a good little father figure."

"You're paying for that later."

"Good."

They did end up staying a long while, until even light-hearted Erwin was ready to call it a night. "All right, Eren," Levi sighed, approaching the couple again. "Say 'good night;' we're heading back now."

The brunette didn't complain, stood, and asked Christa if he could stop by the next day. She said that was fine, as long as it was in the afternoon- with a smile just as wide as his.

* * *

It was around then that Eren noticed Levi had himself doing a lot more for him than normal. He'd been grinding herbs for him for awhile now, Levi saying that once the years of using a mortar and pestle got into the double digits, it got a lot harder on your hands. Eren could understand that, and it certainly wasn't that he minded the extra tasks- he still saw Christa plenty despite them- he was starting to worry for the man.

More and more Levi seemed tired all the time, achy, and Eren made him his tea of choice whenever he wanted, but it never seemed to bring him all the way back to his normal self. In fact, the brunette realized as he mused these things, the more often it happened, the lower the level of 'back to normal' Levi became.

He dared mention his notice to Erwin.

"The poor guy is almost forty," was the only reply the blonde man had offered. "Go easy on him; we can't all be full of energy all the time."

It sounded like he was convincing himself, only adding to Eren's worries.

Christa was actually able to come to his house after a couple weeks of visiting her, Ymir under the impression Levi would not leave them alone for a single second. Which was why the two of them were walking in the backyard, completely un-chaperoned.

But then he voiced aforementioned worries to Christa, she shared Erwin's opinion once hearing Levi's age. With the second opinion matching, he began to think maybe he was overreacting. It was nearing lunchtime, he was getting hungry, and asked if she was too. Getting a seconded opinion, they went inside the main house.

Crystal blue eyes widened.

"Oh, come on!" Eren yelled at the sight that greeted them. "You two couldn't keep it in your pants for one day?!"

"_You _are supposed to mention when you have guests," Levi replied sharply, eyes and attitude hard despite half-naked (top half, thankfully) and straddled on his lover's lap.

The brunette opened his mouth to retort, but couldn't. Levi had been so, well, un-Levi lately it honestly hadn't occurred to him to mention it. The man had made that promise to Ymir weeks ago, but Eren had known he wouldn't actually go out of his way to hover over them, so again, other pressing things had been in the forefront of his mind and he'd completely forgotten. "Dammit," he cussed lowly.

As was usual, Levi was the first between them to regain his composure. "Eren, perhaps you should take Christa back outside, at least for a few minutes."

Green eyes shot back to the still-stunned young lady. Her hand was fisted in his shirt, her face red with embarrassment. "Uh, yeah." Carefully, he untwisted her fingers from the garment, took her hand back in his own and walking her out. Even back outside, she still seemed dazed. "Christa, um, I know what you're thinking-"

"No, you don't." Her tone wasn't hostile, only stating a fact.

"I… Okay. What are you thinking?"

"That behavior is disgusting." Eren swallowed hard, eyes fixed on her. "But also… a blind man could see how much they care about each other. I'm… I'm stuck."

The brunette had a relieved smile. "Then I can say I know what you're thinking. Pretty much how I reacted when I found out."

"How did you accept it?"

"I think it's more a tolerance," he admitted. "If for no other reason than how I am. I mean, I don't see the attraction to that stuff in the first place. It's all gross. I still wanted to learn from Levi, and by the time I walked in on them the first time I respected him too much to let how he lived his personal life bother me."

"And Erwin?"

"I call him an incubus daily."

Christa couldn't help a small fit of laughter.

"Like you said, it's obvious how disgustingly in love they are. Despite what I was told growing up, why is that wrong just because one of them isn't a girl?"

"I guess I can see that…"

"Besides, have you ever read the Bible? Like, cover-to-cover? There's some weird stuff in there."

"I take it you have?"

"Pastor's kid," he reminded her. "That doesn't always mean what you think. Dad made sure I was familiar with the whole thing, and Leviticus is weird. Don't get me started on Deuteronomy."

Another giggle. "I… still don't know how I feel about that," she said, nodding at the house. "But would you tell me more about that?"

"Sure. Just let me get my copy- back in a second."

Christa gave another nod, and Eren rounded back to his place, retrieving the Bible that sat on the small table by his bedside.

"Eren?" Levi's voice came from the front door he'd left wide open.

"We don't have to move," the brunette said, coming back out. "At least, I don't think we do."

"Then why that?" the older man asked, a nod to the book in the other's hand.

"If anything saves us here, it's going to be my familiarity with this book, so I'd kick it down a couple notches."

The older man was impressed. Irritated, but impressed. "Is that so?"

"I'll explain later; I should get back to Christa now."

Levi stepped aside, then went back into his own house, a little… bewildered. And annoyed, but at the same time happy. "Our little boy's growing up," he stated, taking a seat at the table across from his lover.

"Oh?" Erwin asked.

"Little shit just mouthed off to me, and what's worse, he didn't even flinch doing it."

"What? The kid that practically worships the ground you walk on bit back?"

"He's starting to see me as an equal. That's good."

"Has to be annoying."

"Oh, I'm ready to rip the brat's teeth out, but I'm still proud."

Erwin laughed.

"And what's even more horrible," the shorter man sighed. "Is that he was right. I jumped to wrong conclusion." He leaned forward to sit his head on his arms, folded on the table. "I'm getting so old, Erwin."

The blonde reached across the surface to lay a hand on the other's upper arm, gently squeezing. He wouldn't tell him he was wrong, but he really didn't have it in himself to tell him he was right, either. "Want some tea?" he asked instead.

Levi shook his head, still nestled against his elbow, staring off.

"Please don't do that."

"Do what?"

"Stare off like that. It looks like you're thinking about someplace else."

The other managed a weak smile. "Only if I'm crazy enough to pull you into the bedroom despite what just happened."

Erwin knew he was lying. It was so obvious it nearly caused him physical pain. But went along with it anyway. His lover was having a good, high-energy (for him) day, and they had been intent on enjoying it. That intent was coming back now. "If you're crazy enough to pull me, I'm crazy enough to follow you."

A grin pulled at the other's lips. He stood, taking the larger man's hand. Erwin smiled back, and followed him into their room.

* * *

A few weeks later Levi started coughing.

It was just a clearing of his throat now and then at first, but eventually worked its way to all-out fits. Eren hit an all-out panic the day he saw blood on Levi's hand, brought up by one such episode. Maybe he wasn't an actual doctor or even as good as the other man, but even he could tell that was a bad sign.

Levi forbade both Eren and Erwin to go into town after a doctor.

To say they weren't happy about it was a massive understatement, but Erwin helped care for his lover as he became less and less able to leave the bed, and Eren continued on caring for, as well as Levi, the house, plants, and people that came to see them.

Erwin left the bedroom less and less as the raven-haired man's coughing worsened. Eren was tempted to do the same, but knew Levi would only scold him for being unproductive, and that was time they should have together anyway. He intruded only to either bring one tea or the other food- or both.

It was one such time, when Erwin was asleep by his lover, and Eren had brought Levi a cup, that he stopped the younger man from leaving, taking hold of his wrist. "What is it?" the brunette asked, a little annoyed the other was going to force himself to talk. His voice had gotten so raspy it could scarcely be heard at times, and since he never left the bedroom at this point, gained a visage that was paler than normal, sickly even, even if that made sense since he was.

Now, Levi let a small smile tug his lips, pride in his apprentice apparent. "Thank you," he managed softly. "For… for-" He had to pause to hoarsely cough. "- everything."

Eren smiled himself, and gave a nod. "Of course."

"Not just… now. Always." That awful cough stopped him again, and the brunette offered him the cup, but it was weakly waved off. "Peeking… in the window. Brat."

Levi was saying good-bye.

That prick; what gave him the right to do that? But Eren swallowed his anger; now wasn't the time. "Yeah," he replied. "Right back to you. Peeking in that window was the best choice I ever made."

It was so fucking soft and barely there, but he swore he heard the other man try to laugh. "Difference. Peppermint. Chamomile."

"Both help with stomach upset, chamomile also helps with sleep," he recited with a smile.

Levi gave a small nod, smiling himself, and gave his apprentice's wrist a squeeze before releasing it, closing his eyes.

He was still breathing, shallow and scratchy though it was. Someone knocked on the door, and Eren wiped a tear away before going to see who it was.

"Christa," he smiled happily at the young woman's entrance. "This a social or business visit?" He often gave her ginger for her own client's morning sickness.

"Both. I do need more ginger for Mrs. Marshall, but I also wanted to see how you all were doing."

"A… About the same, but… I think Levi's getting worse. Pretty sure he just found his own special way of saying good-bye to me."

"Oh, Eren, I'm so sorry. Is he…?"

"Sleeping, last I knew, but… it probably won't be long now."

Her blue eyes peered up at him. "Do you want a hug?"

"I would love a hug."

She wrapped her arms around him, and he gratefully returned the gesture. He held her close, inhaling deeply. She smelled awful, like medical supplies and sweat, but it was too Christa for him not to love it. The young woman pulled him just as tightly- Eren didn't know how he smelled, but she seemed okay with it, nuzzling her head under his chin.

When they did break away, he brushed away the few bangs that hid her face from him, felt his own flush at the happy little smile he saw. "Can… can I kiss you?" he asked, at first disbelieved that he wanted to, then alarmed at the near-panic her expression shifted to at the question. "No, forget it, that was stupid. I don't even know where that came from."

Christa seemed okay to let the subject go, hugging him tightly again. "I have to get back," she muttered. "But I'll see you later, all right?"

Eren squeezed her close. "Yeah. I hope I didn't make you mad."

"Not mad," she smiled, and even leaned up to give his cheek a small kiss. "I'll see you later," she promised again, and left with her supply.

The brunette bit his lip, praying he hadn't just messed everything up. _'Why did I do that? I've never wanted to kiss anyone, but Christa…' _He smiled again just thinking of her, but almost immediately faltered, recalling the look on her face just now. Eren sighed, but continued his day. There was too much to do to be wasting time worrying.

In the bedroom, Erwin groaned a little as he woke, eyes immediately fixing on the man beside him.

Levi's eyes were open, barely, breathing shallow. When he saw his lover awake, however, those dulling eyes lightened. The blonde man smiled back, enclosing their hands together. There was a slight force against his fingers- Levi was trying to push their hands up. Erwin guided him, and found the other's destination to be his hair, gripping it to urge him down.

He gladly let the kiss be taken from him, the gesture nothing more physical than their lips pressed together, but the emotions behind it- the longing, sorrow, coming loss and some fear- those were so deep within them both it was nearly suffocating. "Levi," Erwin whispered, still so close to the other man- not breathing. He'd felt the other's soft breaths for weeks now. He wasn't breathing.

"Levi," he choked out again. Tears burned and stung his eyes, flowing freely, sobbing against his lover's chest. "Levi…"

* * *

When Eren lumbered back inside from the garden to replenish what he'd supplied for Christa, he found Erwin now standing just outside the bedroom, the most lost expression on his red and tear-stained face. "Levi told me before he wanted a quiet place in the woods," the larger man spoke slowly. "I'll go now to find one for him."

"Okay," Eren said only, quietly, meekly, tying up the herbs and adding them to the collection on the wall. But once the other man's horse took off, he ventured into the bedroom. Levi still lay there, or his body did, eyes closed, hands folded over the blanket. Not breathing. His breath had been so erratic Eren kept waiting for him to suddenly suck in air, but it never happened. He wasn't sure exactly what Levi believed about an afterlife, but he hoped it was nice. In fact, wasn't there a book downstairs…? He wanted to smack himself. This was a time for mourning, not research… but he couldn't suppress the feeling that Levi would approve- he found himself in the basement directly after the realization, flipping through the book by candlelight.

Summerland, he read. A place of contentment, see those who had come before him again, watch over those still one Earth, rest and plan out his next life.

That was nice. Good. And sounded a lot like Heaven to him.

Eren smiled a little, almost closed the book, then started flipping again. What about funerary rites?

There was a piece of paper neatly folded in half and stuck into the blinding of the book where he'd gone to. Without really thinking about it, he pulled it loose and opened it.

'Shitty Brat,

I have to wonder if you'll find this on your own or if Erwin will have to pass on my message. If he hasn't, and you're reading this, I'll admit to being impressed.

Don't worry about doing anything so complicated as in this book. Neither of you are trained in this; your good intentions will do more harm than good. Erwin knows to find a quiet spot in the woods. Eren, have some sage and let it burn around the area. Wrap my body in cloth and bury it. Nothing more, nothing less.

I'll see you both when you get here.

-Levi'

Eren felt his lower lip trembling. He bit it, trying to stop the coming tears, only half successful. They still came, but he was able to reel himself fin. Wiping his eyes, he went upstairs to get some sage.

The herb wasn't really a surprise; Levi had mentioned the spiritual properties of a few of them, and sage was for cleansing. Couldn't have any bad juju around the man's resting place.

When Erwin returned, he still looked awful, but remembered to mention the note the younger man had already found. He looked pretty impressed himself. They agreed to wrap Levi in the sheets he was already laying on, and for reasons unknown to Eren, Erwin insisted the blanket, too, should go with him. The green-eyed man only gave a nod, not asking, not now. Erwin also insisted on carrying his lover's body to the spot he'd found, saying it wasn't far. That was fine with Eren, even though he knew the other's definition of 'not far' could easily be a few miles. He only had the sage and shovel to carry (as well as well as a full watering can and a few seeds of lavender, Levi's favorite), however, so he felt he really didn't have room to say anything.

The place Erwin found was breathtaking. Not a clearing, exactly, but looking up could see the almost circular way the trees surrounded the space. Levi would approve. Levi would definitely, definitely approve.

While Erwin dug, Eren cleared a space to make a small fire, using to light the tightly-bound bundle he carried, then letting the poignant and unmistakable scent of the herb fill the space., returning once or twice to the fire to relight it. After a moment's hesitation, he circled Levi's body with it too, then snuffed out the embers in the dirt, tucking the remainder in with the man's body. Levi could say what he wanted about his good intentions, but that just seemed right. If it wasn't… well, he was sure Levi would have him hear about it in the afterlife.

He wondered why he wasn't more upset. He'd nearly fallen apart when he'd thought Levi was going to be hanged. Maybe because the man had gotten to live out his life, nature deciding his fate rather than some dumbass mob.

Not to say he wouldn't miss him. There were tears coming, just... Not now. Now was too peaceful for tears.

Erwin's end took longer, obviously, and Eren took a seat next to the wrapped form, leaning back his hands after snuffing out the dwindling fire nearby. "It's a good spot," he spoke lowly, both to everyone and no one.

He hadn't expected the other man to reply, but he had a soft smile as he worked, saying, "It seemed like the type of place Levi would enjoy."

Eren couldn't argue with that. He continued to enjoy the peaceful atmosphere until Erwin was done his task, then picked up his lover's growing-rigid form to carefully, gently, gingerly, with utmost care and borderline caution place him in the grave. The other male had gotten up too, standing by the spot. "Feels like we should say something."

Blue eyes raised to his, a soft smile pulling his lips. "Levi was a good man, the best of them. We should all strive to be more like him."

"As long as it doesn't involve adopting that weird sense of humor, I'm in."

Erwin laughed, wiping tears from his eyes. "Yeah. That was unique to him only."

They stood awhile longer, until the larger man reached for the shovel again, looking at Eren, who gave a nod, and he started to replace the dirt.

The brunette spread the seeds after, soaking them in water best he could after, and the two walked back home.

* * *

The uneasy calm didn't last long. In town the next day for new linens, they immediately found that someone had seen them heading out to the woods the previous day; stares and whispers of 'hauling a body' followed them everywhere. It was to only be a short trip, Erwin told Eren to ignore them, but the younger man's temper was something he'd always battled with.

"I saw them too!" he heard yet another voice hiss. Did they really think they couldn't be heard? "It looked like they were carrying a body away!"

"Levi died!" Eren finally snarled. "We were burying him!"

"And what's wrong with the cemetery?" another asked calmly.

The brunette opened his mouth to retort, but his voice caught in his throat. Answering that… well, not answering was just as bad, wasn't it?

Erwin gently took his arm. "Come on, Eren; it's time to go," he said meaningfully. Not time to go home and stay there, time to go back to the house and pack. Wonderful. This shit was getting really old.

Levi was right. On the heels of not understanding was fear. He sighed, but went back to the horses with Erwin.

"If you want to see her, now's the time," the taller man spoke lowly. "It won't be long at all before the magistrate's at the house; there won't be an opportunity later."

Eren was about to say he thought that was for the better, but then pulled his hood over his head, and made for Christa's house.

* * *

The young woman let him in the second she saw him at the door, but was clearly panicked. She knew already. He really was working with borrowed time. "Eren!" she hissed quietly, trying not to draw attention to his presence in the place. "What are you doing?! The whole town-"

"Does that include you?" he asked solidly.

"I could never think poorly of you Eren, but it's not safe for you here."

"Erwin and I are leaving. Like now."

Her expression paled. "O-Oh?"

"Yeah. And I wanted to know… if you would come with us."

"Eren-"

"I know it's stupid and foolish and you'd have to be half-crazy to agree to it, but I had to try."

"Eren." She placed her palm against his face, her own distressed and yet still calm- he knew she'd already decided. "No."

He gave a slow nod.

"The people here, the women especially, I can't leave them."

"I get it."

It still broke her heart to refuse him, and wrapped her arms around his shoulders, holding him close. He tried to do the same with his arms around her waist, but knew he'd already let her go.

"I should get back," he muttered, forcing his voice steady.

"I'm sorry if I seem cold, I-"

"You don't have to explain. I do get it, Christa, but I'm gonna miss you."

"I'll miss you too, Eren, but I just can't-"

He managed to give her a squeeze, then released her. "I hope the rest of your life is good to you."

"And I you." Knowing he was already using time he didn't have, he was back out the door and gone before any further words could be said.

* * *

Erwin looked up when the boy entered the house, hoping for his sake he wasn't alone. But a complacent expression was all Eren returned with, that and a very empty, "I'm not talking about it. We have too much to do."

The other gave an understanding nod. "You just need to bring up anything you want from downstairs, books and the like."

"…Have you been down there?"

"You know the answer to that, Eren. Hurry now."

The other had slight pause, but turned and jogged down the steps, gathering what books were left, the mortar and pestle. He paused again, seeing Levi's small altar in the corner of his eye, biting his lip. He'd been told sternly not to ever touch the set up, but sure he was the better option than the crowd that would have no reverence for it. There was one figurine he palmed, and tied up the rest in the cloth it sat on, putting it on top of the small pile of books as he walked up the stairs again.

Erwin added the items to his bag automatically, not asking about the bundle, but Eren held out his hand. "What's this?" he asked, but upon seeing the rendition of the girl dancing, smiled.

"I asked Levi about it once, it was such a weird thing for him to have, let alone have in a place so special, but he only rolled his eyes and changed the subject. I figured it was some thing between you two."

"Something I'll have to tell you about sometime. Are you all set?"

"Yeah. I'm good. You have all that?" the younger man asked of the very large (and probably very heavy) bag the blonde hefted to his shoulders.

"I'm fine. Get those two other ones, though."

"Okay." They were smaller, and light- Eren's money was on clothes. "Let's go then."

They were nearing the edge of the forest when hoof beats began to sound from behind them. Both turned to see a few people from town coming upon their house, about a half mile distance between them and the small group. "Quickly now, Eren," Erwin said. "They're not going to be happy we're not there."

He knew the other man was right, and the two rode through the forest as fast as possible. They it was near the middle of the night before Erwin consented to s short stop, for the sake of the horses.

"This is such bullshit," the boy grumbled while the animals drank. He was angry, and the fact Levi was gone was setting in, making his already-foul mood worse. "Why did they have to get pissy with witches all of a sudden?"

"You've probably already figured this out, Eren, but I don't want you using that word for awhile."

"But I-"

"Right now it had bad connotations. I don't know why they think your or Levi are stupid enough to practice dark arts, but until past this, don't use that word, not in reference to yourself."

"…Easy for the Christian to say," the other grumbled again. At this point, Eren considered himself somewhere in between. Levi had mentioned things about the religious end of what he practiced, and Eren had listened and didn't exactly go to church anymore, but… He prayed, sure, but other than that, he really wasn't sure where he stood in that respect. Things to figure out when they landed again.

Erwin reached over to tousle the younger man's hair. "Put that energy into riding; we should be as far as we possibly can before stopping again- over another river or two, if possible."

"And then what?"

"I don't know yet, but I'll think of something. Probably find someplace you can keep practicing, tell people you're my son."

"You're good at this."

"Be it fortunate or not, it seems so. Seriously now, put that energy into moving forward."

Despite the fact they couldn't see the house anymore, Eren looked over his shoulder in the direction of the home they left behind, doing all he could to repress the wonderful memories the place held, not to think about the life he loved there. Later, when he could afford to be an emotional mess, he'd think long and hard about them, but not now. Like Erwin said, he needed his energy. "Yeah. Okay."


	4. Chapter 4

Eren was sure it would only be a matter of time before they had to move again if he continued his path, but Erwin forbade him to stop. "Moving is an annoyance," he had said. "But not half to annoyance of living a life not true to who you are."

The younger man agreed- he was just relieved to hear someone else say it.

He did his best to mimic what Levi had done prior to let people know what he could do for them, how he could help them, keeping in the back of his head their friendliness could change in an instant.

He tried not to let it bother him, especially as Erwin started getting tired more, that same hacking cough that Levi had succumbed to leaving his throat. Odd as it might sound, as the blonde man's physical condition worsened, the happier he became. Eren couldn't say he blamed him, but still forced medicine and tea down his throat, much to the larger man's dismay.

People helped out where they could, especially with food, once it became obvious Erwin was the one between them that could cook, and offering words of comfort Eren didn't really want. He appreciated it, but they weren't really needed. Erwin tried so hard, had built them a house here (with his own help again), but he was so unhappy without Levi around… Eren hadn't realized just much they depended on each other. That joy was coming back as his health declined, and the brunette couldn't bring himself to be upset about it.

"The townspeople are taking good care of you," the older man remarked one day when his medicinal tea was brought.

"Because they know I'm taking care of your whiny ass," Eren reminded him.

"And everyone else," was the hoarse reply.

"Drink this. I know it's gross, but it'll help with the soreness."

Erwin let the other bring the cup to his lips and took a sip, but was cringing immediately after. "It's called 'sugar,'" he said, coughing fit on the tail of the words.

There was a snide reply on the tip of Eren's tongue, stopped himself when he saw the other's blue eyes turn from him.

"Hey there," he smiled. To Eren, it looked like the man was fondly gazing at thin air, but he knew what, or who, rather, Erwin saw. He also knew people close to death sometimes saw what wasn't actually there, but this wasn't that.

Erwin only smiled like that for Levi, and there wasn't a doubt in Eren's mind that his mentor was here now, and had come to retrieve his lover.

The blue gaze dropped further to the side, against his pillow, still smiling. He could have been nuzzling the pillow, but Eren knew. Levi's head was beside his, body curled up next to his, being all cute a disgusting and would normally it would make his stomach turn… but he couldn't look away. "I missed you too," Erwin spoke, voice a scratchy whisper. He took in one more heavy breath, and never took another.

Eren fell back against the wall, hit the ground, not bothering to fight the sobs that overtook him.

He felt so alone.

He hadn't felt like this since the night he'd thought Levi was going to be hanged, and felt awful for it. Erwin and Levi were so happy now. He was being selfish. Levi wouldn't be impressed, or Erwin. He still couldn't stop himself.

Until he felt it. His mentor had only done it once before, kissed the top of his head, but he knew the contact. He could practically hear Levi scolding him, calling him a brat, and, even with tear-stained eyes, Eren began to laugh.

* * *

A few months later, Eren was pulling leaves off rosemary stalks. He was keeping as low a presence as he could, but it had seemed, at least, that hunting people shit had dulled to a stop.

He was sorry he hadn't gotten to bury Erwin next to, or even near Levi, but if what they believed was true, that wouldn't matter; where you were buried had nothing to do with your soul. He was in the town's cemetery. The townspeople had been willing to help with that much, at least. Eren know he didn't have the strength to carry Erwin's body anywhere.

In the corner of his eye, he saw a pair of round blue eyes, the owner maybe six or seven, peeking in the window. The child saw him notice, and ducked back down again.

"Well now," Eren chuckled to everyone and no one, putting down the task and wiping off his hands. "The circle continues." He paused before realizing, almost laughing, "At least it isn't the pastor's kid."

In fact, he realized as he went outside, he'd never seen that kid before. It shouldn't surprise him, he'd more or less taken up his mentor's attitude towards mass socialization, but he thought he at least had faces to those in town. The kid didn't try to run or even flinch when he saw the brunette coming, just pointed those wide eyes at him, asking, "Are you Eren Jeager?"

Maybe his mother sent him for something. Parents did that sometimes. He'd been here a few years now, most seemed to trust him. "Yeah. Did you need something from me, Kid?"

A wide smile broke out on the child's face, running over to hug him. "Daddy! The doctor man was right! He's here!"

Eren turned to where the boy was waving. His jaw went slack.

He knew that man. He was six years older, but that was Grisha Jeager. His father. And that boy- His head shot back to the little blonde boy. "Mom was pregnant," he muttered. "Kid- who are you?"

The boy smiled toothily. "Armin Jeager. I'm your brother."

"Shit," he mumbled. A pastor's kid, just not the one he'd thought. This could be weird.

"I've warned you about that language, Eren," the man chuckled, having caught up with them, embraced his stunned son. "It's good to see you."

"H… How… did you find me?" he asked.

The other chuckled again, releasing him. "Levi told me which direction you were heading in, but the midwife two towns over was especially helpful."

"…Christa?" Eren was a little embarrassed at the mention of her.

"A very kind young lady. She said she couldn't bring herself to leave her town and go with you, but she did venture to the edge, to watch you go until she couldn't see you anymore."

"She did that?"

"Knew exactly which direction to point us in. And when we arrived here, the doctor mentioned a young man matching your description living just outside of this town with a rather marvelous reputation."

Eren felt his cheeks burn. "It always starts out that way."

Grisha looked at his son, brow furrowing. "Why don't we go inside?"

"Y-Yeah, sure. Come on in," the younger man replied.

The child barreled again, and Grisha chuckled once inside. "Goodness, this all is very familiar."

"They had a system. It works."

"So you kept it."

"Yeah," he replied, sitting down with his father and brother. "Now if I could just figure out how Erwin made stuff edible and tasty, I'd be good. Poor Mrs. Kirschtein is up here once to twice a day making sure I've eaten. I… tend to get a little absorbed in work, and as said, can't cook for-" His green eyes darted to his little brother. "For nothing."

"Nice save."

The aforementioned woman stopped by then, her own son in tow, and Armin had an instant playmate in the boy a couple years older than himself. She said she didn't mind staying awhile, chatting with the adults, and ended up not leaving until early evening, and promising to return soon.

Both boys were good and tired out by then; Eren let his brother rest in his room, they were gonna end up sharing the space for at least a while anyway. The kid asleep, he sat back down with his father. "Is Mom…?"

"Yes. A few years ago."

The brunette scoffed. "Same time as Levi, I bet. Springtime?"

"Yes. Eren, what you were saying earlier- Do you expect the people here to turn on you?"

"On the heels of misunderstanding is fear."

"Hm. Levi's words, your mouth."

"Is that bad?"

"I'm not saying Levi wasn't a good man, but a little paranoid."

A brown eyebrow arched. "Can you blame him?! We had to move twice because people are stupid and hysterical! And don't even get me started on before-"

"Calm down, you'll wake your brother. And I know. But you shouldn't expect that kind of behavior from them. Wouldn't want Armin picking up any bad habits."

"Does that mean you're staying here?" Eren dared.

"If it's all right with you, I'd like to leave Armin here with you. He's a handful for an old man like me, and I'd like to know he's being taken care of. Maybe you'll even find an apprentice of your own in him. He already looks up to you, just from what we've told him about you."

"…Mom probably exaggerated."

"Neither of us did, but I understand if you want to think about it."

"No, I wouldn't mind. Gets kind of lonely without Levi and Erwin around, and apparently I'm incapable of a stable relationship. "But," he added before the older man could interject. "I think I like it better that way."

"…Fair enough, I suppose."

"Does that mean you'll be going right back, or can you stay awhile?"

"A day or two should be all right."

Eren didn't like the way he said that. "Dad, is there something you're not telling me?"

The other man smiled softly, flicking to the bedroom where his younger son slept, exhausted from the day's activities. "Just that I'm getting old, Eren, and I simply don't have the energy to keep up with a six-year-old. Most of my obligations I've handed over to another."

"R-Really?"

"Did you think that was why we had another child?"

"It… might've crossed my mind." He'd wanted to believe his mother's assurances, and now felt pretty stupid for not doing so.

"Judge not, lest ye be judged, Eren."

Green eyes narrowed. "You don't need to quote scripture to me, Dad."

"Apparently, I do."

Eren made a face, looking down at his fingers picking at the edge of the table. He kept expecting it to be swatted off. "How… is Christa?"

"She seemed to be doing well for herself," Grisha promptly replied, a light smile playing on his features. "The community loves her, lives with a young woman- she confided in me that it was the same way Levi and Erwin lived together."

The younger man's jaw slacked. "Really? Wow. I'm glad she found someone to keep her happy. I knew she didn't want kids, but…"

"Sounds like she was perfect for you, then."

"I… The closer we got emotionally, the more I wanted to be with her physically, and it just…"

"There's nothing wrong with wanting to feel connected with someone, Eren."

The brunette only sighed heavily, still picking at the table, still half-expecting someone to swat his hand away. "It's fine, despite the whining. I'm sure chasing the brat will help too."

"The brat?" the older man laughed. "That sounds familiar."

"Yeah, yeah." Levi had always dropped a certain adjective in front of everyone except Erwin. "It's really good to see you, Dad."

"The feeling is doubled on my end, Eren."

* * *

Grisha ended up staying almost two weeks, mostly due to his older son's persistence, which he thankfully reeled in whenever his youngest was in hearing range. The blonde had definitely found an instant friend in Jean, and his mother was sure to bring him whether she checked up on Eren.

But now, the night before Grisha was to leave, he wasn't faltering to Eren's pleas. And it was really ticking the younger man off. "But Dad-"

"No."

"Dad-"

"Stop it, Eren. You're an adult."

"Anyone, adult or child, would want their father around as long as possible, especially if they knew it was gonna be the last time they were gonna see him."

"Don't be so dramatic. You'll see me again."

Eren glowered.

"And you'll be fine."

"I'm not worried about me!" he hissed back, trying not to wake his brother. "Levi pulled that shit with me too! _You're _the one I'm worried about!"

"I'm fine, Eren," the man replied serenely. "You don't need to worry about me."

"… Was I this infuriating growing up?"

"More."

"I am so sorry."

Grisha reached across the small table to place his hand over his son's. "I know you don't like it without you saying anything, and I know it's not fair to dump this on you."

"You still are. But I get it. Mostly. I still don't like it."

"You don't have to. All I'm asking for is understanding."

Eren sighed. "You have it."

"Thank you."

* * *

The next morning was rough. The man just kept smiling, but seeing Armin's tears, Eren realized why. His father didn't want his sons to see him last with tears, but with smiles. He swallowed his own sadness and did his best to smile back as he waved the man off. "Okay, Short Shack; let's go back inside."

"Okay, but I'm Armin, not 'Short Shack.'"

"Gotcha, Short Stack." He had years of teasing this kid to catch up on.

"Hey!" the boy protested, following his snickering brother back inside the house. "What're you doing?" he asked, now seeing the other grab from the herbs hanging on the wall to bring one to the table, gathering what else he needed for it.

"Mr. Grisham is going to be stopping by this afternoon for his wife; she's been pregnant for a few months now and ginger tea is the only thing that calms her stomach," Eren answered. "I'm out, so I have to get some ready for her."

"So you're like a better version of a doctor."

"I wouldn't say 'better,' we work with each other. I know things he doesn't, and vice versa. We help each other."

"Oh. That looks hard," he said of the other's work with the pestle.

"Nah. Dry stuff isn't too bad. Try when you're trying to squeeze the oil outta something. That shit sucks."

"Language!"

"You're living here now, Short Stack; you're going to have to get used it."

"But Daddy says-"

"I know what Daddy says." Eren had a whole new respect for his parent's, then caretaker's seemingly endless patience. How had they not killed him? "You have to decide for yourself what you think. It's fine to take what other people say as guidelines, but in the end, you're responsible for you." Levi's words coming out of his mouth again. At least they were more positive ones this time.

"Wow. You're smart!"

The brunette snickered. Was that how he himself had looked at his mentor? It was kind of intimidating. Humbling, even. No wonder the man had been relieved when he'd started growing into his own person.

A few minutes (and about fifty questions) later, hoof beats sounded closer to the house, followed by hurried knocking at the door. "Come in," Eren called, finishing his work.

Not Mr. Grisham, but Jean flew into the house, grabbed Armin's hand, and flew back out.

"Oi!" a woman's angry tone yelled. "You get mud on anything, you're dead, Brats!"

Taking a breath and reminding himself Levi had only been dead four years, just four years there was no way, Eren turned and saw a young woman entering the house, closing the door behind herself.

She looked a handful of years younger than himself, blonde hair, hard eyes, and while most girls her age wore their very best to impress the man of their (or their father's) choosing, this one was in only in the most basic of dresses, like what a child would wear. "You Eren?" she asked.

"Yeah. You are?"

"Annie Leonheart."

Now it made sense, he realized, shaking her had for as long as was polite to do so. "Another of Mrs. Kirschtein's nieces?" This was the third one. Hopefully the last; how many could she have?

"She's trying to set us up," the newcomer bluntly confirmed.

"It continues to astonish me that she sends you ladies up here with no form of chaperone," he said, cleaning up the table.

"I think that's Jean's purpose," she replied, almost thoughtful. "She just doesn't realize the kids go outside. Or she's that desperate to marry us off that she doesn't care. Don't know why, I'm barely of age- How old are you?"

"Six years older."

"Wow, and you manage to stay single?"

He did all her could to keep his tone calm. "My personal life is not something I want to discuss with anyone; I have lost track of how many times I have told Mrs. Kirschtein that."

Annie seemed unperturbed at the outburst, but Eren knew she'd probably heard of him from her sisters. "If it helps," she finally said. "She really does need something from you too."

"…Her stomach again?"

"Yep."

He walked over to the jars he kept with already-prepared contents, but only to find his target empty. Vying for his father's attention and chasing after his little brother had left him with little time to stay ahead of what people needed. That wouldn't do. There was some drying on the wall, far enough along that it would do. Making a mental note to get (and possibly plant) more, he took a couple of the small stalks down. Levi had gone through chamomile the most in his own home town. Here, it was almost always peppermint. Or ginger. Women got pregnant here a lot.

He glanced to his visitor as he worked. By now, most would have made a sarcastic comment about how chatty he was, but Annie was looking out the window at the children, a small, almost invisible smile to her features. "Missing that age?" he asked.

"Missing when every woman my age and older wasn't up my ass to get married," she sighed, then, realizing her phrasing, added, "Sorry."

"Pfft," the brunette replied, not looking up from his work. "I say worse all the time- I just thought there was a lady present."

"Thought?" the other laughed. "You are a little ass, aren't you?"

Green eyes looked up then, grinning while his wrist paused grinding the dried leaves. "Oh, you have to tell me which one actually called me an ass."

Annie laughed again. "They were both thinking it, but Rachael was the only one who came out and said it."

Snickering, Eren lowered his head back to his task. "She had a few choice words for me while she was here, too."

"She looks the most innocent of us, but has the worst mouth," the blonde agreed. "Is that as difficult as it looks?"

"Depends. How difficult does it look?"

"Smartass," she snickered.

"It's not that bad," he admitted. "Extracting oil, now that sucks."

Her laugh turned humored. "Oh?"

"Yeah. I'm almost done with this- I'll show you." He leaned out the window, yelling, "Armin! Get me a little pine!"

"Okay!" the boy called back, both boys taking off.

She continued to watch as he finished grinding up the dried mint, tapping it out of the mortar and setting it aside before wiping out the tools. By then the blonde came in with his brother's request- just a hell of a lot more than he was expecting, nearly a full branch. "Armin," he somewhere between sighed and laughed. "I said a little."

"Yeah, but this branch just fell a little while ago and we figured the more, the better."

"More is not always better," the man said, pulling off just a few springs, all he needed. "Throw the rest back in the forest; it'll decay and help other trees grow."

"Okay!" he replied merrily, running back out of the house.

"Oh, I get it now," Annie was giggling. "You just save all your patience for Armin."

"Pretty much," he sighed getting a small bottle and, pulling the needles off and making a small pile. Only a few of them were put in the mortar, setting it on its side while he pressed the pestle to them.

"Shit, your knuckles are white."

"Yeah. Dried stuff is no problem."

"Can I try?"

Green eyes shot up, surprised at the request. "Um, sure. Yeah," he replied on the nervous side.

"If it's not-"

"No, go ahead; just really didn't see that coming."

"Oh." The woman smiled, walking over and taking the tools from him. She was doing her best, but Eren was reminded of the first time he tried it- only much, much worse.

"Here," he said, instinctive to show her the right way, then realizing how close the action made them. "Sorry," he muttered, pulling away from her again.

"It's only weird if you make it weird," she stated, and his eyes narrowed suspiciously at her. "I'm not trying to get into your pants," she added dryly, her own eyes rolling.

He wanted to believe her, mostly did, and compromised- instead of fully encompassing her, he stood to her side, still putting his hands over her own to show her what she was doing wrong. Her hands were warm.

Annie seemed humored by the action. "You really are like a stray kitten."

"What? Who said that?"

"My aunt. She said to approach you like a stray kitten."

"Well, if this is you being cautious-"

"This is me being me. If you can't handle me, or I you, then it's better to know right away, isn't it?"

"Makes sense. Still don't appreciate the kitten comparison."

"How do you feel about 'condescending jerk?'"

He released her hands; they'd gotten all they were going to get out of the few needles, and poured what he could of it into the bottle. "Surprisingly, not as violent."

"You are the weirdest man I have ever met."

"You are the most honest woman I have ever met." A thought struck him, capping the bottle. "Did we just start flirting?"

"I think so."

"Huh. How did that happen?"

She shrugged. "I think it's more important if we figure out if we want it to keep happening."

"I don't suppose you'd just trust me that you want to be as far from me as you possibly can."

"I'd like to hear the reasoning."

He sighed. May as well get it over with, hope that she was kind enough not to be difficult about it. "I, for the most part, have no attraction to physical forms of affection. There… was one woman once, as I got to know her… but other than that…"

"So you don't want to jump every woman that crosses your path. That's a good thing, Eren."

"I guess… if you see it that way…"

Annie couldn't help but smile a little; the man before her seemed to have all the emotional stability of a teenager, and she couldn't help but wonder why that was. It was kind of cute. And interesting. "Well, I don't mind bringing the brat up here some times, if that's all right with you, and we can just go from there."

The other gave a slow nod, then his green eyes happened to look out the window- he was immediately at it, yelling, "Oi! I told you little shits not to go into the forest!

"But Eren!" Armin's voice whined back.

"Wait till you're in double digits or you can stay inside all day!"

"Fine!" the boy sighed back.

When he leaned back in, Annie was giggling. "What?"

"You-You're such a good mommy," she continued to snicker.

"Very funny," he bit back, and got back to his original task.

* * *

Annie was bringing Jean up at least a couple times a week, and Eren eventually realized he looked forward to her visits. It was a couple months into this, however, that the oldest sister of the family, Rose, decided to pay him a visit. "I distinctly remember you saying you'd never set foot in-"

"I'm not setting foot in your house," the woman interrupted him. "What are you intentions for my baby sister?"

"I don't have any. We enjoy each other's company."

"She wants more than that, and if you don't stop stringing her along-"

"What the hell are you on about?! She never said anything like that to me-"

"She doesn't want to scare your solitary ass off!" Rose snarled, silencing him. "And she doesn't care of you never want to touch her, she just wants to stay out here with you and that kid."

Eren's glare turned dangerous. "What?"

"You should be flattered."

"No. The first part. She told you that?"

"We're sisters. We talk," the woman deadpanned, rolling her eyes as the other dug his fingernails into the doorframe. "Oh, stop, there are worse aversions to have, and as I just told you, she doesn't care. Annie just wants to be with you, Dumbass."

How could she talk to him like this, like they'd known each other all their lives when in reality they'd only spoken once, and not kindly? Maybe Levi was possessing her. That'd actually be kind of awesome; he'd kill for some of that man's advice right now. And it just figured that his father had just left, presumably never to return.

But this was what he was warned about; all he had was himself, what he'd been told in the past, and that experience told him one thing. "If all that is true, she can come and tell me herself," he stated plainly, and slammed the door shut. Almost surprisingly, the woman left him be.

"Who was that?" Armin asked when his brother retook his seat at the table with him and their lunch. "She sounded angry."

"Rose. Annie's oldest sister."

"Was she angry?"

"Very."

"What'd you do?"

"Nothing, apparently."

The boy pouted, pushing his food around in the bowl. "I was hoping it was Annie. She brings Jean and you're happier when she's here."

Eren eyed his sibling. "Am I now?"

"Yes! You say you're fine on your own and I guess you are, but you're so grouchy. Annie should live here too, then you wouldn't be grouchy anymore. And then we could all sleep together and I'd be extra warm cause I'd get to be between you and it'd be extra comphy!"

The man's lips twitched. That did sound nice. He still wasn't chasing after her on her sister's word.

"Dad said you used to be nicer too."

A brown eyebrow arched. "Whattya saying, Short Stack?"

"You can be really nasty sometimes, not to me but other people, and I think it's because you're used to being on your own and you forget how you're supposed to talk to people."

Amazing. "You're like a mini version of Dad."

Rather than bite back, the boy's blonde head bowed a little. "Mom said that too."

"…Ah. Well, you're not right, but you're not wrong either. I have a problem with them because they have a problem with me being on my own."

"But, you like Annie, right?"

"I do."

"Then ask her to move in."

"It's not that easy, Armin."

The boy perked at the use of his first name, and persisted, "It is that easy. That lady said Annie doesn't care if you don't like that gross adult stuff."

Eren had to wonder if the other would grow out of that state of mind or end up like himself. "I'd like to hear that from Annie before I act on it."

"So let's go see her!"

"She said she was going to be visiting another relation all day. Probably why Rose took the opportunity to come yell at me. She'll be by tomorrow; finish your lunch."

"Will you tell me more about the stars after?"

"Yes. Eat."

* * *

Eren did whatever he could to make the time pass more quickly. His brother was eager to learn, but was still unsure if it was just natural curiosity or if he wanted to be pulled further into the trade.

Clients helped too. There was some sort of spring cold going around, plenty to keep him occupied- except at night. At night there was only darkness, his brother's quiet breathing, and his own nonstop thoughts. Most of said thoughts couldn't be answered until he talked to Annie, but they were there just the same, chaining together possible events before they had a flicker of a chance to happen. Just the same, it didn't stop them from coming, and kept bringing up things he thought he'd never have to think seriously about again.

Assuring Christa he'd never want to touch her. Then wanting to as they became closer. He didn't know how he felt about Annie. There definitely wasn't that consuming 'let me put you on a pedestal and make the world love you' feeling, but… he liked having her around. Looked forward to her visits.

Was that enough?

Eren looked back over to his snoozing brother. "You lucky shit," he muttered. "Biggest problem is whether or not you'll get pie tomorrow."

"That's what you think," a familiar voice drawled, and Eren shot up- suddenly back at Levi's house, that first house, at the kitchen table with the man himself.

"I have to be dreaming."

"Dreaming, hallucinating; whatever you like."

"How did you drug me?! You're dead!"

Levi grinned over his own cup. "The subconscious is more powerful than you think, Eren."

Green eyes narrowed. "…You saying I did this to myself?"

The man shrugged. "I'm a hallucination- what do I know? But I am your subconscious; you could try communicating with yourself, even if it is a little drug induced."

The brunette pursed his lips, considering the words. "What does Armin have to be worried about?"

"His moron brother."

"And people wonder why I'm an asshole."

"You only spent a handful of years with me; you can't blame all your problems on me, Shitty Brat."

"Wasn't trying to," he replied, fingernail already resting-

"You start flicking at that table and I'll break each of your fingers."

He smiled. "And all is well with the world."

Levi swiftly put the cup down, nearly sneering at the younger man, "All is not well with the world, Brat. Time to be an adult."

"I just don't want to tell her I love her when I'm not sure I do!"

"Then don't! Tell her what you do know and go from there."

"That… actually makes sense."

"More than drugging yourself to find out what you already know."

"I think I actually managed to forget what a sweetheart you are."

"You can mourn your poor choice in mentors later. You should wake up now."

"I just went to sleep."

The raven head smiled smugly. "That's what you think."

He was only confused a second before his eyes groggily opened, cringing them closed again as the filtered sunlight hit them. "Shit," he cussed lowly.

There was a soft snicker. A feminine snicker.

Green eyes shifted. "Annie," he muttered, the woman sitting on the edge of the bed across from him.

"The boys are playing outside," she spoke. "I was surprised when Armin said you were still asleep."

"Yeah," he groaned, sitting up. "That's valerian for you." Who knew what else he'd mixed in there. "It's a sedative," he added to her furrowed expression. "It's great for knocking you out, but for some reason-" He paused to yawn. "-it makes it really hard for me to wake up again. But I couldn't fall asleep. I guess I figured either way I'd be groggy." It was at that point he remembered he didn't sleep with a shirt on. "Ugh, sorry," was the added mutter, pulling his legs up against himself.

"I have brothers; don't worry about it. I'll give you some time to get yourself together, Bedhead," was the add, she standing and going back out into the kitchen.

Emerald eyes blinked. No snide comment? No blatant hit-on? She had come in, but… it seemed to be out of concern. "Are you like me?" he asked her back, hazy brain more curious than cautious.

She turned. "No. Not… not exactly. I… ugh, this is so pathetic," she sighed, crossing her arms. Eren held out one of his own to her, beckoning her back over. Yeah, his hair was a mess, had probably been drooling, and had to pee so badly he could barely-

"Wait here," he suddenly requested, scrambling up. "Just one second, promise," he added, and she understood once she heard the noise, scoffing. "Okay," he said upon his return, sitting beside her, pausing, then reaching over the bed to pull on a hastily- discarded long-sleeved shirt. "Okay. You don't have to answer right now, it's just something I was wondering."

"You've probably been wondering a lot of things since Rose stopped by."

"Kinda."

"Sorry about her, by the way."

He waved her off.

"I cost you sleep."

"Rose and my overstuffed brain cost me sleep. But we're getting off track. You were saying not like me, but…?"

Annie's hands sat firmly in her lap, eyes staring down at them as If the sight of them was all that was keeping her grounded. "I didn't think I would be one to do this, not for any man, but you- Ugh, you just have to be so _you_, don't you?" she near-accused, but didn't let him reply, seriously or sarcastically, adding, "When I'm with you, I find myself… I want to be whatever you need. If you wanted me, I'd let you have me. If you just want me to keep coming back up here to baby-sit and make sure you eat, I can do that too."

"That doesn't sound very fulfilling for you."

Her gaze lifted to him. Her cool eyes were unguarded, honest, and it took Eren's breath away. "More than you think. And you really don't seem to realize what a high regard this place holds you in. I can think of worse fates than to support you in keeping it as long as possible."

"Okay, I admit my head's still kind of foggy, but that really sounds like marriage without the marriage part. You could do so much better than looking after my whiny ass."

"No, I don't think so. And if I stop coming here, my loving aunt will just find another relation to start sending your way to try and attract your attention."

"So, even if my thoughts on you were the same as the ones on your sisters…"

She couldn't help a laugh at his expense. "Would not have ended with me."

"Huh."

"Deciding if you're annoyed or flattered?"

"Pretty much. And it's a little spooky you know that."

Annie laughed again, this time in humor. "I have been practically living here the past few months. I have you pretty well figured out, Eren Jeager."

Brown eyebrows lifted. "Do you now?"

"You could have ten projects in front of you and you'll still open the door for another while keeping an eye on Armin's attempts to help you, act grumpy but like talking to people. And even though you don't say much, you positively light up whenever your teacher, his friend, or your family is brought up in conversation." She leaned back on her hands, smiling a little at his stunned expression before daring to ask, "You got anything on me?"

It was a minute before Eren answered, organizing his thoughts. "You always make sure Jean's shirt is tucked in before you go home. You like the sound of rain falling." A smile twitched his lips. "You hum when you're cooking or cleaning. I think you actually cuss more than I do, always make sure we eat enough, and… you make a perfect cup of tea," he realized.

"I was wondering if you'd ever notice you haven't had to correct my attempts for awhile now."

"…I really am an asshole."

She reached over, gently rubbing his back. It was pleasant.

"You do that when I'm working sometimes," came another realization. "When I'm writing."

The woman smiled, a light flush coloring her cheeks. "Yeah. I was little nervous you'd jump away from me that first time, but I don't think you even noticed."

"Annie, you're such a wonderful person; surely you can do better than a sexually-inept workaholic."

"What if I want a sexually-inept workaholic? And you're pretty wonderful yourself, you know. When you do surface from whatever you're doing, you're so mindful of everyone around you, so attentive… Like you're trying to make up for the hours you weren't paying attention."

"Kinda am."

"See? You're a good person too, Eren. But I should warn you," she added. "My aunt's good intentions will probably have Jean hosting a lot of overnights with Armin."

"Her intentions aside, it would be nice to have an adult conversation some nights. I don't talk about my past a lot because it's mostly made of stuff he doesn't need to know. Although knowing my dad, he probably knows most of it anyway. Probably even mentioned Levi and Erwin," he muttered thoughtfully.

"What about them?"

"Um… that they were… Hell with it. A lot closer then friends. Lovers."

The young woman's face paled. "O-Oh."

"If you saw them together, Annie, it would make so much sense. My dad's a pastor and he got it."

She managed a weak smile. "If you say so. Do we know what we're doing? I mean, I don't want to be bullying you with my presence."

"I love having you here. I'd be pretty stupid to ask you not to come anymore. But… you're sure you want me?"

She smiled, hand fisting his sleeve. "I'm a virgin. I don't know about any of that. But if I ever do, I want it to be because you wanted to show me. I would've told you this ages ago, but I… didn't want to pressure you." Her face was a bright, burning red. "And you?"

Cautiously, he lifted his arm from her grasp to wrap it around her shoulders, gently pulling her to him. Leaning his head against her forehead, he muttered, "I don't have the words to tell you what that means to me." More than Christa, even. He'd met her from a similar point of view while Annie, Annie was actually willing to bend hers to meet his. Extraordinary didn't even begin to describe it.

The young woman leaned into his touch now, head against his shoulder and in the curve of his neck. He gave her forehead a kiss, and they stayed that way until the boys came barreling inside, looking for lunch.

Annie nudged against Eren once more, and he hugged her close; giving her head another kiss before releasing her. She didn't leave until she gave his hand a squeeze, then went out to the kitchen.

Eren smiled after her.

* * *

They were married a few months later. Mrs. Kirschtein insisted on taking Armin that first night, and despite whether or not anything happened, the two knew it was pointless to try and stop her. "If nothing else," Annie told her new husband. "It'll be nice to have the place to ourselves for the night."

Eren agreed. He loved his brother, but the kid could be so damn annoying, and wanted this good mood to last as long as possible.

And sometimes the kid was great, giving his new big sister a giant bouquet of flowers before he left with the other woman and his friend. "They're beautiful," Annie stated, watching the boys run off.

"Mm, delicious too," he agreed.

"Yeah? Which ones?"

Eren unceremoniously plucked a rose petal from its blossom and put it in his mouth, chewing.

"Did you just-?"

Still grinning, he nodded, but then made a face. "Ugh, I forgot," he added after swallowing. "The little white part that attached it to the rest is really bitter- don't eat that."

"Oh. Okay," she replied, plucking one for herself; Eren clipped it with his fingernail for her. "Oh. Huh. That's not bad."

"Yeah, Erwin used to put them in our food all the time. Especially Levi's," he added with a roll of his eyes.

The blonde laughed. She still wasn't sure how she felt about the relationship, but the more he talked about the two, she couldn't deny that the two men had assuredly cared very deeply for one another. "They really were disgustingly cute, weren't they?"

"Oh, it was awful. But at the same time… There are worse things to be around, I guess."

"Huh. You're actually kind of adorable when you let your guard down." He rolled his eyes and she continued, "How long do we have to humor our guests?"

"Well, as you had the good sense to host this at your parent's house rather than my, excuse me, our house, it's a matter of whose teasing you want to deal with."

Annie's careful gaze surveyed the remaining people. "I can deal with this," she finally said.

"Then let's say good night," he snickered.

* * *

Once past the knowing looks and thinly-veiled insinuations, it was a quiet and enjoyable evening. Eren took the opportunity of no one expecting anything of him to acquire back stock for the coming winter, Annie both helping him in the garden and preparing dinner. He still wasn't allowed to cook. They had a lovely meal together, a wonderful time, really.

Until bedtime. Bedtime was a little awkward.

Both did their for it not to be, each going about their own routines before getting into bed. Eventually, Eren gave his wife's forehead a kiss and told her to make herself comfortable and he'd be back in a few minutes. Annie told him he better not start working again this late and be up all night. He smiled and promised he wasn't.

The kitchen was his destination, but not to work. To calm down before he jumped out of his own skin. A few deep breaths, facing away from the room, apparently taking longer than he'd thought, as Annie came up behind him with a small, understanding smile. She gently took his hand. "How many times do I have to tell you it's fine before you believe me?" she asked. "If you were this hard to teach, I feel really bad for Levi," was the add with a twitch to her lips.

"Oh, sure; take his side."

She smiled again, leading him back to the bedroom. "Come on, we need sleep. There a side you prefer?"

"…By the wall. And you should know you're amazing."

"Oh Eren, that's known."

He found himself transfixed by her nightgown. The loose white fabric moved like magic over her body. He was so mesmerized by it he didn't realize he'd reached out his hand to her until she jumped slightly in surprise, causing him to do the same. "S-Sorry."

"You just startled me, it's fine. I'm not going to start yelling because you thought I looked interesting."

Flushing, his gaze lowered again, fingers lightly twisting the garment. "The way the fabric moves over you… it's beautiful. At the risk of sounding like a letch, you should wear this all the time."

Annie snickered. "If I could get away with it, I would. I can't tell you how confining women's clothing is, even what I wear."

"Well, whenever you have nowhere to go for the day, I fully encourage just this in the house."

"The way people are in and out of this place? Nice try, Eren, but that's not happening." She watched him continue tugging at the nightgown. "Not to sound like something it's not, but you wouldn't be interested in seeing what's underneath?"

He bit his lip. Hesitantly, he nodded. He was curious, and knew Annie wouldn't push.

Her own gaze skated downward as she untied the few strings that held it over her shoulders, then smoothly tugged it off.

Eren's jaw dropped.

Annie was thin, he knew she was thin, but it was more obvious now, her stomach flat, arms thin, but her chest… was not. Looked like it would be pretty nice to sleep against- all of her did. And her legs. He'd never seen a woman's legs before, but when her lavish legs and feet were shown to him too, he knew Annie's were his favorite without a doubt. "Will you at least say something?" she finally mumbled, darkly flushed, arms awkwardly crossing herself, skin pricking both in embarrassment and from sudden contact with the air.

"Come here."

Those sharp eyes lit up in interest and hope at the words.

"I-I can, um…" Eren bit his lip again as she got on the bed, tucking her long legs underneath herself while she laid to the side, against her pillow. "When I was a kid, the first time Levi had me weed the garden, I messed up pretty bad and pulled every bit of sage that he had planted. I never, before or since, saw him so mad. I'm going somewhere with this, I swear," he added to her confused expression; taking her hand as she gave a nod. "He chose to punish me by lecture. Not him, Erwin, and not on what I did, but on the most uncomfortable subject for me to listen to that he could think of."

Annie's hand flew to her mouth, trying in vain to stifle her laughter.

"Yeah. Everything Erwin knew about pleasing a woman I know, and I was disturbingly careful not to pull anything I wasn't expressly asked to ever again."

"Oh, it wasn't that bad to learn about, was it?"

"I was afraid the next lecture was about men."

She lost it, laughing as hard as she was able; Eren had a way with words that was just too perfect.

"It worked for them, fine, but I _really _didn't want explanations to go with the visuals I kept accidentally walking in on."

The blonde wiped a few tears from her eyes. "I kind of know what you mean. Saw my parents when I was little older than Jean and Armin. Thought it was gross and awful, but my father explained that while it may look that way, sex is the most perfect thing two people can share."

His heart stung, remembering Levi had told him the same thing after Marigold had tried to scar him for life. "That's why you want so much to… without pushing."

She nodded.

He leaned forward, pausing when their faces were only inches apart.

"I didn't mean to-"

"You didn't." They'd kissed once today, when the pastor had told them to, but this time was going to be even more important. He brushed his lips against hers; she seemed frozen. "I don't know a lot of shit, but I do know I don't want you to be afraid of me-"

"I'm not!"

"-or my reactions. I like you near me."

"That so?" she asked, trying to sound smug, but it was hard to pull of when her skin was still flushed. "If-If that's so… could I see you too?"

"Oh, shit, I am an ass," he realized, pulling his shirt up over his head. "Just hope I'm not disappointing."

"I was worried about the same thing, but you seem okay," she admitted, eyes fixed on him. He took less care in taking his clothes off, but that was just so ridiculously Eren that it as fine. He didn't go out running or climbing or wrestle as some men did, but just running around the house and backyard kept him plenty busy and-

The color in Annie's cheeks managed to turn even darker than it had all night. She had brothers that had no problem sitting around half-naked despite their sisters being around, but… never to this degree. "Apparently this thing gets bigger when it's happy," Eren stated suddenly, so abruptly that she had to laugh again.

"I-I did know that," the woman replied. Both her older sisters were married, and the lot of them talked- a lot. "I'm a little surprised you know that."

For once that night, the tables turned- Eren's skin was already dark, but it tinged even more darkly at her words. "I… might've gotten curious about myself once or twice."

"Nothing to be ashamed of, least of all in front of me."

"Thanks. You too. I don't know what you think you have to be embarrassed about, but you look really comfortable."

The young woman smiled. That was probably the highest compliment her new husband had, and a good one. "You're welcome to find out," she offered.

"Really?" he asked, green eyes lit like it would be the greatest thrill to him. So adorable.

Laughing a third time, Annie nodded, lifting her arm slightly to welcome him closer; smiling when she turned to her back so he could more easily curl against her.

Just as he seemed nestled in, his head jerked up to look at her. "This is okay?"

She brushed the bangs from his face, saying, "This is perfect."

* * *

Almost three months later, green eyes followed Annie once she entered the kitchen. She'd been running errands, seemed irritated, and Eren's attention was off Armin just long enough that he almost added enough valerian to the mixture to knock out half the town. "How about you go outside and play awhile?" he asked the boy as calmly as he could.

"Jean's not here."

"You don't need Jean to go outside. Bring a book- find a tree to sit under."

"Okay!"

"And do you go into that forest without me again, or your ass is gonna find out what else I can do with a tree branch!" he called after his brother.

"You wouldn't hit him," the woman's distant tone came from the kitchen after the kid flew outside.

"Yeah, but he doesn't need to know that," her husband replied, coming back into the kitchen. "What's wrong?"

"Hm?" she asked, not looking up. "I'm fine."

Eren embraced her from behind, halting her from being able to keep putting away the food she'd bought. "You're sure it has nothing to do with the fact that all your friends except you are officially pregnant and the only kid in this house is my brother?"

"…How did you know that?"

"You talked to Rose, Rose talked to her husband in Jean's earshot, Jean told Armin, and I don't think I could pay Armin to keep anything to himself."

"…Dammit. You-You're doing really well with everything," she said softly. They hadn't had sex, but just being together, touching and naked for each other… it was nice. "I thought bringing it up would-"

He cut her off with a chaste kiss. "And I've been thinking that you've been incredibly wonderful, understanding, and patient with me. I sent Armin outside for a reason, you know, and not just because he almost killed a half pound of tea and I didn't want to end up killing him."

"It's not because you found out? I don't want-"

He cut her off again, same fashion, one difference: This kiss was not so innocent. He pulled her to himself, nearly fisting her hair as he held on to her. She moaned into his mouth, flushing but trying not to be embarrassed- Eren had told her a few times now he liked the sounds she made, even made some interesting ones himself.

Their lips parted but he held tight to her hand, leading her into their room. After helping each other with the more annoying features of clothing, both completely bared to one another, Annie sat down on the edge of the bed, backing up on it. Eren smiled, following her lead, on his hands and knees on top of her. "This is okay?"

"If I have to tell you that one more time…"

"Fair enough," he laughed, leaning in to kiss her again. One hand supported his weight, the other glided up her form, leaving shivers in their wake. His mouth moved to her collar, making open-mouthed kisses along her shoulder and down her arm, leaving one last on the back of her hand. Annie lifted the hand to his cheek, gently pulling him down to kiss her again.

His hand didn't stop moving. Those mischievous and curious fingers continued to lightly trail over her skin. This time across her thigh to nestle between her legs. It wasn't the first time, but it was the first he was going to have to stop himself before she got too far. It was such a sight to watch her like this; wanting and not realizing how much she was giving. "Eren," she muttered.

"My God, you're beautiful. I have done nothing in my life that's earned seeing this."

Annie tried to say his name again, but it came out more as a moan, his own desire climbing with her. It should be okay now, right? When his fingers were sliding easily in and out… yeah. He shifted, kissing her again and withdrawing. "Are you…?"

"If… you still want me to."

She nodded.

He reached down again, this time guiding himself inside her, slowly, carefully watching her reaction.

"Eren," she breathed once he was sheathed inside her.

"Are you all right?"

Nod.

He began to move. Her back arched into the slow, steady thrusts, hands gripping his arms. "Are you-?"

"One more time, Eren," she replied, this time playful and near-breathless. "Just try it."

He snickered, and bent slightly to kiss as he continued to move, this was amazing, no wonder his keepers had been at this every chance they got, engulfed in her warmth, her fingers so tight the nails were digging into his skin but he didn't care, just craving more and more-

Annie cried out loudly, at her end, and it wasn't long at all before there were little stars in front of his eyes too, leaning to the side so he didn't collapse on her. "Eren," she whispered. "Thank you."

He kissed her cheek. "I should be saying that to you; that was incredible."

"Cue Armin's entrance here anytime now," she joked.

"He's got a book and a shady spot; we won't hear from him for awhile."

"Well… if that's so… then… Would you want to…?"

"I… think I might need a few minutes, but, yeah, I think that's possible. Everything you thought it'd be?" he dared ask.

"No," she replied, gaze steady.

"No? Did I do something-?"

She put her hand over his mouth. "It was better."

He smiled again, and leaned over for a very, very long kiss, the start of many, many more.


End file.
